WW2
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Sequel to Worm Wars. Sgt. Wilson assembles a new team for a mission to rescue Jedi captured - not only by worms - by Seps, on the nightmare Vendaxa, after they find a ship, and a droid with a shocking message. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Worm Wars. Sgt. Wilson assembles a new team for a mission to rescue Jedi captured - not only by worms - by Seps, on the nightmare Vendaxa, after they find a ship, and a droid with a distress message.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

On the regional plain of Vendaxa, one of the many worlds of the galaxy that are considered a waking nightmare- whereas there was one sun a day and three moons each night, the infestation was equally bad - no, just as worse - as all of the galaxy had become in the last eight months, a fight was being held.

As he and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, deflected bolts of plasma back at the hundreds of model B1 and B2 battle droids, all armed with E-5 blaster rifles, Anakin Skywalker began to see that thousands of red plasma hurled back, beginning to overwhelm the returned fire. It didn't look too good for them, or the severely reduced battalion of clone troopers they had at their side, they just coming, with the supporting aid of the worm-infected hosts and animals.

To now, he began to wonder whose idea it was to hide out here, in the Vendaxa system, even if it hadn't been hived it was still a natural deathtrap. Why, even when there wasn't Separatists to deal with, the native creatures were all predators, all hostile, and none of them were friendly towards visitors. Never would they expect anyone to as much take a second glance at the planet, so it seemed like the perfect spot to hide from the Geonosian brain worm infestation, after the long chase and search for survivors.

Today, however, things could only get worse. Their Republic crusier was shot down by an infested cruiser, and now all of the four-hunderd clone troopers were reduced to the number of thirty-seven, and it was him, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, and Clone Commanders Cody, Rex, and Jet. They could only take a final stand, defend their current command post of the bunkers, until the _Twilight_, under the auto-piloting of R2-D2, showed up to pick them up.

During the weeks they spent stranded on the planet, they had managed to set up a beacon to call for help, and fortunately, it was R2 that received the message first, took the ship, and headed straight to Vendaxa to their aid. He had already seen the ship before, flying over the jungle, but wondered why only the astromech had come. Had something happened on Coruscant, or at least something somewhere to disrupt communications?

He didn't want to believe it was possible, but he had to expect the worse.

"Anakin. Anakin!" He heard his Master call to him, "We're being overrun! We've got to go, now!"

For once, he couldn't agree with Obi-Wan any more than he did now. It was already a losing battle, the only barricade they had to take cover behind was a fallen LAAT gunship, and a still operational AT-TE, which reluctantly unleashed the cannon upon the pursing battle droids. Though it was effective, there was only a few shells left, it wouldn't last forever.

"Yeah, you're right!" He replied, falling back for better cover, as he clicked his wrist comm., "Artoo, we need an evact, now!" - several beeps and whirling noises - "I know, I know! Just try to get as close as you can. If you can't, get yourself and the _Twilight_ out of here and go find help!"

Without warning, a large explosion deafened and overwhelming his hearing, preventing him from receiving the astromech droid's response. It was a well-aimed proton missile blast that destroyed the AT-TE, eliminating their last resource of defense from the approaching enemy. Simultaneously to its destruction, he felt immense and heavy weight topple on him, throwing him into the dirt.

Already, he felt his strength fade, as his vision began to do the same. In the short time of consciousness he had left, he saw Obi-Wan and Luminara kneel down beside him, along with the metal heels of battle droids that overran them.

* * *

"Drop your weapons!" Ordered the commanding officer B1 battle droid, pointing its E-5 blaster at the remaining Jedi and clones. "You're all under arrest!"

"Not a chance, clanker!" Rex cursed, not in any desire to lower his weapon.

"Captain Rex, please," Obi-Wan advised, kneeling beside Luminara and the unconscious Anakin, "we're already in a very difficult situation. It would be wise not to make things more difficult for us."

Acknowledging the advice, the clone captain lowered and dropped the blaster, while his brethren followed suit and threw their weapons into a big pile.

"You too, Jedi!" The battle droid urged.

"Is he alright?" He asked, looking down a his knocked out apprentice.

"He's alive, but he's out cold." The Mirialan Jedi Master said, checking his pulse.

"I said give up your weapons!"

Feeling defeated, each of the Jedi complied and gave up their lightsabers. As the droids urged them away, they collected Anakin and started back to the command post, where the Separatist commander responsible for Vendaxa's control was surelly waiting for them. The single sun finally disappeared into the horizon, and the three moons rose to to meet with the night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this may seem a little bit rushed, but I wanted to get to the prime part of the summary. As I said before, I did say I didn't think I could contribute as much as I did with the first Worm Wars, sure it was an awesome story, as you all described, but I've just begun to make stuff up off the top of my head. As I've told you all before, I do have other stories; Conspiracy, Parasite, Outcast(although I'm having trouble with it), and Slavers(which I will accept a buddy to help out with it, just so anyone interested in lending a hand can know). So update might be a little slow, but otherwise, it's the long-awaited sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic4 -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

Aboard the appointed Republic Assault Cruiser - the _Ark_ - Ahsoka Tano immediately felt some disturbances, of what, where, or why, she couldn't say. She sat on a bench outside the infirmary, next to a bandaged young man, Issac Boomer. The corridor outside the infirmary was rather quiet today, it was only the two of them that made up the space of the seats. The purpose of their wait was to visit her Mirialan friend, Barriss Offee, who had been in a coma after she had been cured of the brain worm that resided in her head.

It had been a full week now, since their mission to quarantine the cargo vessel TB-73, a week after they had just barely gotten out of there alive. It was fortunate that they were able to help her, to cure her of her infection. During the whole week, she had been resting, sleeping in a coma, while she could only wait until she woke up, so she could explain everything that's going on.

She was pretty much due to wake up today, which was why they sat here and waited while Crowe, a human replica droid who served as the _Ark_'s surgeon, waited for her to come back to awareness, so he could check her consciousness and sanity.

It was actually a scary thought, Ahsoka remembered how much she was traumatized until she was finally cured, and it was possible that the whole experience might have changed Barriss severely. She might not be the same person, when she was reunited with her, she might either be more depressed, more insane, or something else, she didn't really want to think about it. Hopefully with Crowe's effort, she might get through unchanged without any serious mental conditions.

Whatever shape Barriss might wake up in, it couldn't be anything worse than the way Boomer was now. After the quarantine mission, after being wrestled and crushed by the Geonosian matriarch, the poor boy was injured both physically and mentally; he had bandages wrapped around his wounded leg, which was missing a kneecap, wrapped around his torso, given the broken rips and fractured spine had left him unable to stand fully straight up - which he was given crutches to co-op, and around his head to protect a likely healing scar.

Perhaps the scar on the back of his head might not seemed like anything serious, but Ahsoka knew that it had become the worst thing she had even thought possible. The planting of that scar left him with short-term amnesia, everything from a week after the day she had been cured and brought aboard - including their time and adventure together - had been erased from memory for him. But the worst thought of it all, and it was the truth, was that she was responsible for it.

Ahsoka remembered when she had tried to enforce a Jedi mind trick into his thoughts, to prevent him from returning her lightsaber to her, but she lost control of it as it nearly obliterated Boomer's mind in the process. Once he had gotten a good blow to the head, combined with her mishap mistake, he lost his memory of it all.

At some point, she believed it was a good thing he had lost his memory, considering after she used him, abused him, and perhaps embarrassed him in some way, she didn't want him to recall that. Now that he no longer remembered any of it, she was able to restart things between them, to begin their friendship over again. But still she felt guilt collapse on top of her, threatening to crush her, for what she had done. She had never forgiven herself for what happened.

Finally, after the long wait, Crowe stepped out of the infirmary to meet them, "Well, is she alright, Crowe?" Boomer asked, Ahsoka tried to remain as patient as she could. The suspense was crushing her.

"She was pretty traumatized and hostily panicking, but she's alive and she'll recover very well," the android explained, as both teenagers eased. "However, for the next two hours and forty-eight minutes, she probably won't be herself exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"In order to calm her down so I may examine her for further hazardous infections, I had to give her some Giggledust to relax. It's quite effective, but temporary, so she might seem a little frivolous."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. But remember, she'll be giddy for two hours and forty-eight minutes, so if you decide to escort her out of the infirmary, it would be wise to supervise her, in her state."

"Okay Crowe, thanks," Boomer said, as the surgeon nodded and started down the corridor. Ahsoka stood up and helped the young man on his feet and crutches, although he resisted a little to maintain independent. They both stepped inside the infirmary, as the door slid close behind them.

Inside, both found Barriss lying on the medical bed, white covers toppled over her likely naked body, as she appeared to stare into space. She appeared to be smiling - and giggling - for some odd reason, and there wasn't anything to laugh at after everything she had experienced. Obviously the effects of the Giggledust were working as they should be.

"Barriss?" She asked, as soft as a whisper.

The Mirialan turned her attention to the two teenagers at the side of her bed, her smile grew wider as her half-closed eyes stared in their direction.

"Barriss, are you alright?" She watched as her friend chuckled with a toothy grin.

"You both look funny," Barriss said, as she giggled madly.

"I'd take that as a 'yes'," Boomer suggested, as the Mirialan turned her head away to laugh even more.

"Barriss," she said, giggling herself - her laughter seemed contagious. "You're acting kinda silly."

"Really? I didn't know that," she replied with a soft voice, as she curiously look at her fist. "Oh...!"

"What is it?"

"My thumb's missing..." Barriss said, her eyes fixated on her hand, "it was just here a second ago... Where'd it go?"

Smiling, Ahsoka bent down and took a hold of her hand, easily sliding her thumb out of her palm, "There you go, your thumb's back," she said, as the Mirialan smiled and giggled.

"Oh yeah... there it is..."

"Well, I'm guessing you two are having fun now that you're reunited," Boomer joked, smiling. "Lunch is gonna be a few minutes, you all hungry?"

"Oh yes... yes!" She exclaimed, sounding overly excited that she immediately sat up, the covers falling off her form.

"Oh boy!" Boomer said, turning away to avert his eyes.

"Boomer, cover your eyes!" Ahsoka ordered.

"I am, I am!" - the young man limped backwards, heading for the door - "I'll just wait outside while you take care of her..."

As soon as he left the room, she carefully helped her friend calm down and get dressed, all the while she wondered what if she had the same treatment back when she first woke up at Boomer's side, if she had been drugged with Giggledust.

It would have been so embarrassing if she had just thrown the covers off in front him, while she was - well, not decent. But it would be even more embarrassing if she had to be settled down and dressed by him.

- _Oo-La-La_ -

She sighed - _How wonderful the effects of spice were_, she thought, as she decided to be grateful that this time she wasn't this unwillingly giddy, and unhelply foolish. Maybe there was still something to be grateful about.

After a few minutes, she had gotten Barriss in most of her clothes, all that was left was her boots, belt, and hood. She sat her down on the med-mat and knelt down to adjust her boots, and during the time she donned her clothes, she could understand that she just kept on laughing for no reason, and frankly, it began to get her curiosity.

"Why are you laughing?" Ahsoka asked, unable to help but join along with her giggling friend.

"That boy, what's his name?" - She looked up to see the Mirialan smiling as she continued to giggle.

"Oh, that's Boomer. I'll introduce you when you're a little... less goofy," she said, finished with the first boot. She began to work on her next.

"He's cute." Barriss admitted, which surprised her as she looked back up at her wobbling, smiling friend, "Don't you think so, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka felt a little uncomfortable about answering that question, ever since she first met him she didn't think he was cute - she thought he was an absolute prince in warrior's armor. But she didn't want to admit that, not to Barriss, but given the state she was in - the state of complete frivolous - she probably wouldn't remember anything once she came to her senses.

So, she decided to take advantage of that and admit, "Yes, yes he definitely is," she said, sighing dreamly, "he's handsome, kind-hearted, and really charming," she fantasized about him, not realizing until she finished with the knot of her boots. She looked up at Barriss, as she began to chuckle. "What?"

"You like him..." she said, sighing as she smiled and giggled, "You really _like him_ like him..."

Ahsoka blushed furiously, Barriss - a young woman who had just been drugged to a utter frivolous state - was making fun of her. Not only was it embarrassing, it actually frightened her that merely a drugged Jedi could read her so easily like a children's pop-out book, to see that she somewhat had a crush on - correction; adored - Boomer. She really needed to be more careful and not admit such embarrassing things, if Barriss could figure out while drugged, surely any other Jedi should have no problem.

"Ahsoka and Boomer, sitting in a tree..." the Mirialan sang, chuckling as she wobbled left to right, lost in la-la land.

"You just keep laughing, Barriss, and just wait until the Giggledust wears off," she told her, clipping the belt around her waist, "you won't remember it after two hours anyway."

"Oh!" She said, the Togruta glanced up to see her starring at her fist, "My thumb's gone again..."

As she once again helped her friend find her thumb in her palm again, Ahsoka sighed with relief. At least one problem was resolved.

* * *

**To alienvspredator5: Thanks, I have had a few ideas in mind for a sequel, the only obstacle afoot was how to get it started.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Thanx for understanding.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can say it'll be better than the first one, I don't think I'll make it to at least 50 chaps like I did before, but we can only wait and see how it all turns out.**

**To hoysterrule123: Does this chapter answer your question?**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed a little weird reading Ahsoka dressed Barriss, I tried to present that in an appropriate way. To make it up to you all, here's something a character is gonna say in future chapters - "**I'm a wiz when it comes technology. Why, where ever, oh ever a wiz I was. In fact, I'm gonna have to take a wiz later.**" ~ I'd tell you who says it, but I'll leave that as a surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

In the loud, populated area of the mess hall, several appointed soldiers and legionnaires produced a lot of verbal noise with all the conversations of past-battles and social lives. For some, this would have been a noise disturbance aboard the Ark, but for Sergeant J. B. Wilson, this was probably the momentary peace that any of them will ever get out of this whole parasite war.

While he humbly ate the grub that was on his tray, allow with the rest of his team, the Sergeant listened to Professor Scott Douglass's theory of the Geonosian Queen. He explained about the matriarch they had uncovered on the cargo ship TB-73, along with the new, giant worm-like monsters that resided within its hive.

Although it wasn't like he cared about the matriarch, in fact he could care even less after what it had done to him and his team. Sure, almost everyone of his team - Ricochet Adams, William Fitzgerald, and Elinda Patterson - survived with only a few scars, but it was because of the matriarch that Shepherd was dead, and Boomer had been injured so severely.

"So you see now, the reason the worms appear to have a new breed aboard the cargo ship is because the DNA of the matriarch clone had modifications separate from the real Queen. The whole hive had been bio-genetically engineered to lay eggs and produce - not only common brain worms - larger, more vicious predators. The ship was basically just a testing installation for the purpose of breeding new worms."

Wilson sipped his bottle of wine, "Alright, what you're saying is that our enemy isn't just the bug queen herself, she's got some friends to duplicate her and so she can have new grandchildren?"

"That's correct."

"If that's true, then who are they? What kinda mad scientists could manage a deal with the bug queen?"

"That, I don't know," the Ugnaught shook his head, as he operated his wheelchair in reverse, "I'm gonna have another look at my notes, try to see what chemical ingredients were being used in the process. I'll talk to you later, Wilson."

"Alright, see you around, Doug," the Sergeant replied, as the Professor rolled away. But before he left, something clicked in his mind, "Hey Doug. Those two specimens collected from Dantooine, you still have 'em?"

The Professor hesitated and replied, "No, not anymore. They've hatched."

"In that case, be extra careful. I'm not too comfortable having the knowledge that you've got two mind controlling parasites in a jar. I mean, what if they get loose? I'm just saying, don't screw around with them."

"Don't worry Jack, I'm just breeding a few specimens of my own for proper testing to find the ultimate immunity formula," Doug said, as he rolled away. "Just relax, I know what I'm doing."

"Damn, I hope so..." Wilson said under his breath.

As the Professor disappeared out the door, it wasn't too long after which Boomer and Tano, along with the second Jedi - Offee, showed up and took a seat with him and the rest of the team.

"Hey, hey! If it ain't the Ironside survivor himself!" Fitz gestured to Boomer, who gave a modest grin, "How ya hold'n up 'ere, Boomer? Feel'n like you'll be ready fer a fight any time soon?"

"Well, I don't feel a lot of pain lately, so I guess so, soon," the young man replied, stabbing the meat on his plate with a fork. "But do you really have to give me a fancy nickname?"

"Hell yeah we do!" Adams exclaimed, "Nobody else on this blasted ship took a bigger beating than you, and live through it. You've got some iron in your blood, Boomer. If you can take that from a bug queen, you're pretty much unstoppable."

While the young man smiled in modesty, Wilson didn't. Most of all, he didn't see any exact reason to proud or impressed about what had happened to Boomer, sure he was probably popular enough to have everybody's respect, but he was just thankful he didn't die. He was just luck - too lucky - that nothing worse happened, despite the condition he was currently in.

While he was now given the new nickname "Ironside" he didn't let any of this respect or popularity get to his head. Some would say it was because he didn't even remember almost getting himself killed, so he didn't know what to gloat about the experience, but he knew that boy more than anyone here to know Boomer was far too modest to be anything close to that. Nothing would or could change that - _his_ boy.

"So new girl - what's your name - Barriss," Patterson began, "Feel frightened or relieved to be among us strangers?"

The smiling Mirialan just chuckled like a crazy person, which sort of puzzled everyone. "Sorry, Barriss isn't quite herself, Dr. Crowe gave her some..."

"Giggledust." Both Fitz and Adams said simultaneously.

"How'd you know?"

"Because Avabush will put you to sleep," Adams began, "Glitteryll will mess with your memory, and Eldratz is potent enough to put someone in a coma, if too much is applied. And the name 'Giggledust' is obvious to give away what it's suppose to do."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Well, I've read a few books and recently obtain some experience, and I feel lucky the Eldratz didn't put me in a coma."

"Anyways, Y'know what Boomer? You just might make the wall of fame after what you've been through," the Twi'lek said, "if we ever get one, I'm voting your for the survivor's wall."

"Yeah, I bet ya can take the bronze-side uva Reek bash," Fitz added, as he reached over Ahsoka and slapped the boy congratulate on the back, nearly hard enough to make him drop his fork.

"Hey, take it easy Fitz, you're gonna knock out the poor kid," Adams told him, but Boomer shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay," he said, reclaiming his fork, "I didn't really feel anything anyway."

"Really? How 'bout this?-" the cowboy slapped him on the back again, this time a little more harder. "D'ja feel dat?"

Boomer shook his head, "Not really, no."

"Alright Fitz, give 'em a rest," the Sergeant told him, "I think he's had enough rough times."

"'Kay, 'kay, if ya say so," Fitz casually stood up and took his plastic tray with him, "I'm just gonna... go get some seconds and uh... nothing special..." Without warning, he slammed his tray against the kid's back, pretty hard enough to make him spill his drink.

"Fitz! I said that's enough!"

"It's okay Sarge," Boomer shrugged, sitting himself back up, "still didn't feel anything. No harm done."

"Heh, look's like you're built to last, Boomer," Fitz smiled.

"That, or maybe you can't hit that hard with a plastic tray," Adams suggested. Patterson snatched the cowboy's tray and slapped it against his shoulder, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Did that hurt, Adams?" She casually asked, smiling.

"Yeah it hurt, what's a matter with you?" He complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, I guess he can't hit that hard, but I can."

* * *

Professor Scott Douglass rolled his way inside the ship's laboratory, one of the only places he could really find any sanctuary, whether on the _Ark_ or not. He washed his hands, slipped on his surgical gloves and mask, and stopped in front of his desk, were a tube of lively active worms squirmed all over the inside of the glass.

"Hang on, you little buggers," he began, knowing they wouldn't reply anyway, "I'll feed you some dirt or something, you just gotta be patient."

He grabbed a palm-size amount of dirt in his gloved hand, carefully opened the tube, poured it in, and quickly sealed it shut. He watched as the tiny, snake-like parasites slithered through the small pile of dirt, and as some of it began to fade and vanish.

"Hmm, guess you like to eat and dig through dirt, but you probably survive an infinite time, unless you live a limited time before you crawl inside and reside in someone's skull," he said, writing it down on his notepad.

He sighed as he leaned back within his wheelchair, looking back the last mission of which he had accompanied Wilson's team, the Quarantine of TB-73. It had been a seemingly long and tiresome ordeal, but regardless it obtained him several revelations of the Geo worms, and as well brought him a cloned matriarch specimen to study. Perhaps it wasn't the end of the war, but it definitely was a learning experience, and now he knew more about the Geonosians than ever before.

However, none of the Intel uncovered had seem to had brought him any closer to a cure, a repellant to make every species immune to their effects, to reduce them to a once feared parasite from memory. But perhaps he could obtain the information from the specimens, regardless if he got nothing he was not going to give up.

It was important that the secret of Geonosian brain worm immunity be discovered, because even if they do end this parasite war and kill the original Geo Queen, it wouldn't matter. Eventually another bug would hatch and involve into a new matriarch, and the threat would still exist. At the conclusion, the empire of the brain worms would never reach an end, but if a cure was found to make everyone immune, that would be the true victory of this whole war.

* * *

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic4 -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

After the last three hours, Ahsoka, Barriss and Boomer sauntered through a corridor, seeing as the Mirialan Padawan learner had finally redeemed from the drug's effects and influence, it seemed better to kill time by giving her a tour of the ship. She seemed to understand and feel slightly more comfortable as she was guided and explained everything, however she seemed a little wary of something. Ahsoka guessed she thought everyone aboard the _Ark_ seemed a little... odd.

"Well, I'm flattered you've shown me around," Barriss said, "but I find a few legionnaires and workers a little..."

"...Crazy?" Ahsoka guessed, "I know, that's what I thought too. In fact, I thought there was only a few people here who weren't out of there minds. But lucky for me, Boomer was the first person I met when I woke up."

She glanced at the limping young man, whom formed his lips in a semi-smile, before he pulled his eyes shut and groaned.

"Boomer, you look a little pale. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," he said, sounding half dozed as he rubbed his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded - not in reassuring but annoyance, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay..." Ahsoka anxiously replied, feeling some sympathy but rather some nervousness for the young man's health. "Anyway, Boomer showed me around the ship and introduced to almost everything and everyone. We've already met the team - Privates Adams, Fitz, and Patterson - they're probably the best friends you'll know on this ship."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Barriss replied, smiling, "what about the one responsible for that 'worm-spray' you mentioned, who created it?"

"Oh, you have Professor Doug to thank," she said, "you've got to meet him. He's a genius. Let's go." As she started for the lab, with Barriss following behind, she stopped to notice Boomer falling behind, now moving slower than he usually does. Ahsoka looked at him - noticing the headache-endorsing look on his face - and went back to him, "Boomer, you alright?"

"I said I'm fine!" He repeated, shaking off whatever pain he appeared to be having and advanced down the corridor.

Ahsoka gave him a curious and worried look, he never talked in that tone before. She hurriedly caught up with him, as the three of them made their way to Doug's lab. During the time, she kept glancing occasionally at at the young man, hoping he wouldn't fall over on the way there.

Time went on, she glanced at Barriss, spying some tension in her posture. She seemed a little bothered by something, perhaps she was tense and curious about the loss of memory she was endorsing, which the Giggledust had stolen from her after the effects wore off, and to kill time.

Ahsoka seemed relieved by that result, because it meant she didn't remember anything of their conversation about Boomer, but when she asked her about what happened, the Togruta calmly - but gently - told her. Her reaction was obvious.

"I - I what?" Barriss yelped, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging widely open, with a slight shade of red in her cheeks, as she pulled her hood further over her face. "By the Force!..."

"Hey, it's okay Barriss," Ahsoka told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you might feel a little embarrassed by this -"

"'Embarrassed, I'm humiliated!" She exclaimed, a red blush along the tattoos extending across the bridge of her nose, "I almost sat up in front of a boy - completely... exposed!"

"Well, you didn't, you should be grateful of that," she assured her Mirialan friend, "and if it makes you feel better, you weren't the first one who almost did the unthinkable. I didn't even know."

"I admit, I do feel a little bit better," Barriss said, "but now I think we both need to be embarrassed now."

"Why?"

"Because we just had this whole consult in front of your friend." She gestured to the limping Boomer, who simply gave them a shrugged smile. With that, both girls laughed, _At least he still has a sense of humor_, Ahsoka thought.

* * *

Alone in the laboratory, with a empty Colt Double Eagle pistol laid out in front of him, Doug felt the temptation annoying and unbearable, almost as much as the aggravating accomplice he was left with. Carefully, he picked up the pistol and loaded it, only one bullet was all he would need for this. With the single shot in place, he clicked the weapon and pointed towards him, sticking the barrel in his mouth.

At first, he didn't think about going through with this, he was having a good life, plenty of friends, a loving daughter, and an objective and cure that only he could succeed in completing, but with that annoying pain in the ass of an assistant, it was driving him crazy. Unless someone showed up to stop him, he was going to do the unthinkable and kill himself. He took a deep breath, feeling the cold metal of the barrel in his mouth, rested his finger on the trigger...

Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him, "Hey Professor Doug," he heard the familiar voice of Boomer call him, as well as the multiple footsteps that made their way into his lab.

Of course, who else would come to his aid besides friends? He sighed as he withdrew the suicide pistol from his mouth, and hid it in the bottom drawer. Doug rotated his chair to meet the limping young man, along with Ahsoka and the new girl - Barriss, he thought her name was - at his side.

"Hello Boomer, how're you holding together?" He greeted, as the boy smirked.

"Just fine, Professor."

"Good, good, out of all people, I'd hate to see you in a wheelchair," the Ugnaught said, turning to Ahsoka, "same with you, Tano?"

"Yes sir," she said, and then gestured to the Mirialan, "Professor, this is Barriss Offee, my friend from the cargo ship, TB-73."

"It's a pleasure to meet your, Professor," the girl - Barriss - extended her hand to shake his.

"During a parasite war like this, in any case it's always a pleasure to meet someone without a worm in their skull."

She smiled, ammused by his sense of humor, but her expression dropped upon laying her eyes on - he turned his attention to spot - the tube of brain worms slithering around. He looked back at Barriss to find her now as white as a sheep, spooked by the skinny parasites squirming around in that glass jar, the slightest hint of fear was unquestionable.

"Oh dear..." the words escaped with her breath.

"Don't worry, those things aren't going anywhere within any feet of you or anyone, they're sealed tight. None of them are escaping my sights," Doug assured her, as she nodded and tried to relax.

"Uh... do you really think it's safe to keep those things contained by yourself?" Ahsoka asked, "I mean, shouldn't you at least let the Captain know about them?"

"Captain Tarkin?" The Professor snorted, "Listen, I know this all seems risky, but I know what I'm doing. I invented the worm-spray and provided the means of ridding victims of a brain worm and curing them, the only side-effects of it are that the victim will rest in a coma for about a week, have a slight headache, and that's it. Everyone can understand to trust me when I have something covered, for every problem that's occured, I always manage to find a solution, so believe me when I say this, I know what I'm doing, and I don't have to report anything to that _moron_."

Without warning, a hatch burst open, surprising everyone to their toes, from the floor next to the corner. They watched as a small man, a technician prehaps, a human - no, a Zelosian - popped out, lifting his welding mask. "Moron? Me?" He said, in a whiny voice as he crawled out from the hatch, "I didn't do anything!"

"No, not you Freddy," Doug said, in a irritated tone, "I was talking about Tarkin."

"Oh..." the Zelosian replied, before chuckling and throwing down his welding mask, "Yeah, what a moron!" He agreed and turned around to head for the hatch, only to hit his head right into a lamp, which with the mask made a loud _clang_! The clumsy technician wobbly regain his balance and continued on, only to fall straight down into the hatch, screaming until the bottom with a loud _thud_! "I'm okay!"

"Who was that?" Ahsoka asked, out of all the people, she had not yet been introduced to that Zelosian, and out of the people she didn't know, he seemed the most bizarre.

"Oh, that's just Freddy - Fredderick O'Connor - and don't mind him, that only encourages him," Doug explained. "Also, don't give him any sugar."

"Why?"

"Because sugar to his kind is like alcohol to the rest of us, and he's already a big thorn in my paralyzed ass, I'm actually quite scared of an intoxicated Freddy would be like."

The Zelosian popped up again, "Yeah, I bet you'd be as freaked out as I was at the Jewish Church..."

-_Flashback_-

"Wait, so you're saying we have to cut off our _what_?"

* * *

**A/N: Ha! The idea for random flashbacks such as that one Freddy went back to was inspired by Family Guy, but don't get your hopes up, I don't plan on making a lot of those.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Hey! You've just gave me an idea for a future chapter. Thanx!**

**To hoysterrule123: Thanx!**

**To Lefty Blondy: Really? Sorry about that, I must've forgotten to write them sitting down. My bad! And thanks for the review, that's good to hear.**

**To Mrs. Kenobi: I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**ADVICE FOR ALL: If you wanna know a little bit about a few things of the Star Wars universe, check out Wookieepedia, it has a lot of information about things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

He opened his eyes, but darkness was all Anakin could see - thanks to the sack that had been placed over his head. Through the Force he could sense the others - Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Mundi - in the same general area - along with the remaining clone troopers, restrained, and battle droids had them surrounded and captured. Although headaches didn't make a redeem to awareness very good, in the captivity of war machines looking to kill you was not exactly the perfect way to wake up either.

Before he even made a move, he felt the ground underneath him shake, as his body seemed tossed along a flat, metal surface. They were on a transport of some type, probably traveling through the thick jungles of Vendaxa, so he guessed that concluded that whoever was in charge here wanted them alive, and it also questions whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.

It seemed like a good thing, due to a theory; if it had been worms that were responsible for all this, it wouldn't have mattered - mostly - to them if the Jedi were killed. In the dead body of a Jedi warrior, it was simply the same as any other body, but alive, they would have the full use of the Force. Counting them - four skilled and experienced Jedi - it makes sense why the Geonosian brain worms would take them alive.

Now, the Separatists wanting them alive seemed very confusing, they were obviously the ones who had it out for the Republic, and to prove that they could be a threat, they would try and kill a Jedi without hesitating. But whoever was in charge of the droid armies here - on Vendaxa - must have some plans for their new guests. Big plans.

Sounding as if it was coming from a near firebase, he heard sirens and alarms, steel sliding and shutting, and metal heels trampling the grass and dirt underneath them in a marched. He heard the vehicle they were riding in come to a stop, and a gruff droid voice of a SBD-2 order; "On your feet prisoners!"

Suddenly, he felt the metal paws of two battle droids grab him and pull him up to his feet, while he sensed the others escorted in the same "polite" gesture. And as his feet came in contact with the soil below, he was pushed forward, and the sack - thankfully - was removed.

To his displeasure and surprise, the installation they had been sent to was a huge fortress in the jungle, hundreds of battle droids were marching about, a few groups that were escorting the native creatures of the planet, some amphibious Acklays and beastly Roggwarts, and patrols guarding the large wall that surrounding the base only it wasn't really a base - it was a factory.

"I see you're finally awake," called the humorously sarcastic voice of his former Master, "I'm guessing you had a nice nap during the whole trip here?"

"More or less," Anakin replied, observing the fortress walls to the factory around him, "but now I'm starting to wish I'd stayed asleep."

"Don't worry, we all feel the same way."

"Yeah, but if you think about, it doesn't really look all that bad from here," he said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"We're captured and now prisoners of the Separatist's command post," Obi-Wan listed, "we're all restrained, unarmed, and are surrounded by battle droids and Geonosians."

"Say again." Anakin replied, turning the right, spying a large group of bugs - half of them armed with sonic blasters - escorting cargo of some type. "Oh..." he sighed, this was probably going to be something he wasn't gonna like.

As the battle droids led the four Jedi and sixteen clone troopers down the main corridor, they all slightly shuddered at the roars and shrieks of Roggwarts and Acklays within the factory, sounding enraged and in pain. If they were the ones suffering this much, he could only imagine what they were all in for.

Upon reaching the center door, thus the end of the corridor, they were "escorted" inside to find a long dining table in a classy feasting room, where hundreds of dishes of meals were placed and set out for at least twenty five people. They spotted two men standing before them, between them and the food, one was a Nelvaanian in battle armor, a hunting rifle slung on his back - a death glare upon his features, and a Muun dressed in a casual lab-coat - wide smile upon his face.

"Greetings Master Jedi," the Muun said, taking a few steps forward, "I'd very much appreciate it if you joined us for bunch. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Arnold Reinvar."

Anakin knew he was right, this was definitely going to be something he wasn't gonna like.

* * *

Within the command bridge of the _Ark_, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin had his back facing the clear, star-glittering blackness of space as he held his hands behind his back, listening to the surgeon human replica droid Crowe, as he explained the other Jedi's finally awakened. Beside Tarkin was a blue, virtual image of a Noah - the ship's Artificial Intelligence. As the surgeon told the last of it, he smiled.

"Good to know," Tarkin said, turning away as his smile faded, "send her to the bridge so that I may brief her about a few matters at hand with this war."

"I am sorry Captain, but I must disagree with the idea," the android replied, "if you keep using such negative attitude while consulting with them, even Jedi will find less of a desire to work under your command."

"Doctor... Tell me why I would possible take advice from a droid," he said, turning to him, "especially a droid who is only programmed for medical purposes - not Jedi psychology or negotiation."

"I am only saying that if you want any cooperation and respect from others, you need to offer cooperation and respect to them first," the machine advised, "Why Sergeant Wilson has the respect of everyone aboard the _Ark_ is because he earns it. I suspect you could use my advice, I do recall that you didn't become captain by being popular among us all."

"Very well, dismissed," Tarkin said, as the surgeon nodded and left the room.

He hesitated and sighed, thinking about this so-call advice. Why in the galaxy would he ever need anyone's respect? He already had obedience from the crew, the legion, and the droids, and as long as they listened to him and did what he commanded, he would be pleased. He chuckled to himself, he was beginning to feel something like a corrupted hierarchy Hutt.

Still it did seem pretty relaxing - his position as captain, at least he wasn't the one sent out into a war zone. He had Wilson and the rest of those grunts on the ship for that. Out of all the soldiers he could count on, the Sergeant seemed more likely to get a job done. He had some influence over the legion, and they appreciated and respected him - mostly because he must have showed the same compassion as Crowe had explained.

He wasn't sure what type of "black ops" or places the Pantoran had been through, but it must have formed him into a most reliable soldier. His kind were actually quite zealous, snobby and racist, but Wilson wasn't anything that matched that description, so it left him to believe he grew up somewhere other than near the Pantoran government.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tarkin turned his head, the sensor array had picked up an upcoming and approaching ship. "Uh, sir?" One of the technicians called him, as he already strolled over to the computer and studied the screen. The IFF - Identification: Friend or Foe - system was ignored given the fact that it didn't matter what it said about it being an ally or hostel, but it showed the ship as a much small freighter.

It was a G9 Rigger freighter, usually a spice transporter used by Hutt clans. What it was doing here was a complete mystery to him, and it appeared to be coming from a nearby planet. He didn't focus on the name of the rock, his attention was concentrated on the ship. Why was it suddenly in a hurry?

"Attention unknown freighter, identify yourself," he spoke through the communications relay, no response, "I repeat; identify yourself."

"It's no transmission, sir," the technician reported, "the scanners show no sentient life on board... or at least - none that can reply."

"Lock on that ship with a tractor beam, direct it into the hanger," he ordered, "Get a quarantine team down there to inspect the ship for any on board life, if it's been infected, I want it quarantined. And get Wilson there too."

* * *

**To KittyCaterpillar: Thanx for the review, glad you're loving it.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thanx ya!**

**To hoysterrule123: Yep, but just wait, Freddy turns up more in the story. **

**To flygirl 34: Thanx ya, too!**

**To alienvspredator5: Glad you though that was funny.**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Alright, alright! Glad you can make it, always a pleasure to have the Order in the audience.**

**(Joke) Thank you all for your wonderful review, for that I will give you all 10,000 dream bucks, whereas if you think they're worth anything - you're dreaming...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic4 -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

He sat up awake from the nap he had tried to slip into, but to no prevail Wilson found himself in the darkness and slight sanctuary of his own chambers. He sighed and placed his hand over his face, massaging his forehead with his fingers, a good sleep just wasn't easy to find any more in times like this. He rubbed his eyes, and reached for his desk, where the bottle of wine had been left. He popped the cork out and smelt the alcohol inside, brought the tip to his lips and sipped it.

"Seems a little too early for drinking, don't you think?"

Startled by the question, he immediate coughed on the wine and spat it out all over his shirt, and turned his attention to his left, only to find a young Pantoran boy - wearing a heavy, white snow coat - standing beside his bed. Wilson sighed and calmed himself, catching his breath as he wiped the alcohol off.

"Is it really necessary to surprise me like that, Arman?" He asked the boy, "You've always done that when we were kids, it's not funny anymore - especially at my age."

"Given everything you've been through, do you really think I'm gonna give you a heart attack?"

"Only when you jump out at me, but the day you drowned, that was just too much for me to handle," Wilson turned to face him and placed the bottle on the desk, as he recalled the tragic day.

It was a beautiful day in Corellia, and it seemed like the perfect day for a sled ride down the snowy hills, and it was the day a younger Wilson and his childhood friend - Arman - decided to take such a stupid risk and slide down the biggest mountain around. They had a well coordinated slide, and the wind was perfect, but as they went down the hill they had lost control, and their misdirection had led them towards the lake.

Wilson, fortunately, had fallen off the sled and survived, but Arman however wasn't so lucky, as soon as he slid right into the cold, and overly freezing waters, there was never a chance. By the time he realized it and looked upon the lake, it was already too late. Ever since that day, one thing led to another and to his personal belief of a psychological trauma, he now saw his dead friend's spirit at his side, everyday of the rest of his life.

Whereas in his opinion, his best friend Arman did in fact die, but he never left his side - even in death he was still his friend, he only came to talk on a few occasions. This was practically the true reason why everyone thought of him as crazy, because a few times, whenever he and Arman spoke, they would just see him... talking to no one.

"Yeah, I know - but I'm still here Jack," the ghost boy said, "you're not rid of me. I've always got your back."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing you anywhere while I got shot in the face on Dantooine," Wilson pointed out, "or when my team and I was fighting for our lives on that Republic cargo ship with zombies, bugs, and a big queen trying to kill us."

"I thought that would be the best time _not_ to distract you, so I stayed outta the way."

"Well thank you very much," the Sergeant sighed.

"So what's wrong? I normally to bother with alcoholics, but you're my friend - so spill it." Arman demanded, taking a seat on his desk.

Wilson just shook his head, "I guess it's all the casualties and injured that's getting to me," he said, "I'm loosing too many friends these days - You, Jocardo, Reedings, Houston, and now Shepherd - and my team's not ready for battle anytime soon, I almost lost Boomer on our last mission."

"Yeah, poor guy - crippled with head trauma isn't exactly something you can recover in one night."

"I know, in fact, he might never get into another conflict again, but I'm worried his condition might be getting worse," he admitted, Arman gave a quizzical expression.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's getting a little bit slower getting around, he appears to have a few numbness around his body - Fitz hit him with a tray and he didn't even feel a thing," he listed, "and he's sleeping in far too late, even to noon sometimes, and he's voice seemed slurred, he just seems more tired."

"Well that doesn't sound like a healthy recovery to me, so you're probably right," the ghost boy said.

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel better." He replied, sarcastically.

"Right, well get use to it, everyone dies eventually, that's why people join the military of everywhere. It's likely that someone you know will die in a battle, so just prepare yourself for it."

"Somehow, I'm not sure that really helped."

"Well, what do you want from me? - I'm still only eleven, y'know." Suddenly, a knock came to the door, both Wilson and Arman nearly jumped in shock, "That's my cue... see ya later, Jack," Arman said, before he disappeared in the air.

"Sergeant? Sergeant Wilson..." The door opened to show a member of the quarantine team, "Sergeant, Captain Tarkin wants you present in the hanger."

"Look, Private," he began, turning back to lie down on his mat, "whatever the Captain wants, I'm sure he and the other nine-hundred troops on board can handle it without me. I'm not the only option to turn to, so you can tell him that."

"But sir, an unknown freighter had just been detected and pulled in," the private said, which caught the Sergeant's interest, "we suspect it's invested but we're not making a move or decision to quarantine it or destroy it until you arrive. It was in a hurry from a few upcoming planets."

Wilson sighed and stood up from his bed, loaded and slipped his weapon - a Colt Double Eagle pistol - into his holster, and followed the private down the corridor.

* * *

The hanger seemed unusually crowded today, all around the freighter - the G9 Rigger - were several on board security officers and clone troopers, while the rest were composed of an audience of onlookers. All must have been very curious if they were this close, especially if they were making it very difficult for Sergeant Wilson to make it within the cleared ring.

There he found the quarantine team - six men in white, sealed jumpsuits, originally made to deal with radiation - standing in a perfect row, spray guns in their possessions. The hatch of the freighter opened up, and the white suits started up the ramp, their weapons raised and pointed forward, as they disappeared in the ship.

_Amateurs_, he thought to himself, standing in front of the hatch and waited patiently for someone to show up. This seemed like the usual, boring check-out job of any ship, however, when he turned his head he found Tarkin there, too waiting for results - his arms folded.

"Well I'll be, Captain Tarkin," he said, strolling over to him, "I didn't think you'd finally show you face around when something actually occurs."

"Oh, do save your gloating, Sergeant," Tarkin warned, "I'm only here to investigate this ship and see it quarantined and secured of any possible on board infestations, and we may need it in case of further use in the future."

"Really? And yet you have me here to do what? - Watch your back or watch the show in a front row seat?" Wilson joked, "Because mostly you only show up at places with me as your closest option, surely the guy that'll probably save your ass, again."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sergeant Wilson, there are so many other skilled battle veterans on this ship, and I can easily have one of them stand in your place."

"Then why not choose them, and why always select me?"

"Because you're the only person who can pull off the impossible, who can get the job done and live through it. Don't forget you're only in the comfortable position you're in now is because of me."

"And don't you forget that _you're_ only in the comfortable position _you're_ in now is because of _me_," Wilson shot back, "Remember that I've had your back for all these eight months - in fact, for quite a few years of my life, you're only captain of this damned ship because I owed you."

"You _still_owe me, Wilson," Tarkin said, standing taller - despite the fact that he was still shorter than the Sergeant, "Remember that if it wasn't for me -"

"Captain. Sarge." The quarantine team officer interrupted the point Tarkin was about to make, "We've secured the ship and searched everywhere, but there's nothing on board."

"What do you mean 'nothing on board'? That ship was speeding, as if the pilot was in a hurry."

"Maybe it seemed that way, but there's no pilot, not even an infected pilot, there's no one on board, and I doubt there was anyone on board for a while."

"That freighter didn't get anywhere on its own, and it doesn't look like it could dispense any escape pods, so what's the deal here?" Wilson asked, "Was it flying by itself?"

"Possibly... maybe it was remote piloted," the quarantine officer suggested.

The Sergeant sighed gruffly, shaking his head, until something caught this eye, he tilted his head and spotted something unusual behind the quarantine officer. "Or maybe you and your grunts missed something," he suggested, pointing.

Both Tarkin and the quarantine officer turned around to spy an strange blue astromech droid, casually rolling down the ramp and along the hanger floor. It stopped and rotated its half-round head to them, giving them the same puzzled look they gave it - or at least it seemed that way from a droid.

"Security! Capture that droid!" Tarkin ordered, and his booming voice was enough to startle everyone in the hanger, including the astro, because it started again, moving a lot faster now. It had well maneuvers and tricks up its sleeve, Wilson could admire that, as it easily eluded the security officers and scurried out of the hanger, all the while screaming in a high pitch tone. What a very peculiar droid.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you with the question of Wilson's 'ghost friend', yeah, it's pretty much an odd idea, but I feel that since this is a little bit of a Wilson story, I wanted to give you a little of his opinion, and help you get to know him better. Believe me, in future chapters, there is gonna be something that will stupefy you.**

**- And for those of you with the question of the mysterious blue astromech droid, it's probably too obvious of a guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

Ahsoka escorted Boomer back to his quarters, keeping close and in front of him as she opened the door for the limping young man. He kept his eye contact away from her, however, feeling a little embarrassed to be treated like this - like he was a helpless child and she was the babysitter, she could easily sense it, but didn't know how to lay off.

She led him in his room, staying close as he limped for his bed, "Do you need anything else? Some water?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," he shrugged, pulling the covers off and carefully seating himself on his bed.

"Are you sure? I can help..." She offered again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, "Thanks, but I got it," he said - sounding annoyed, as he placed his crutches aside and pulled his shirt off, "I can manage getting to bed on my own, I'm not helpless, you know."

"Oh... okay. I just... I'll get you anything you need, I'll listen for you and -"

"I said I got it!" He barked, "Now please just stop acting like you're my mother and leave me alone! I'm not helpless!"

Ahsoka was taken back by this new tone of voice, he had never spoken like that to anyone before - at least as far as she knew. Maybe she was acting like a paranoid babysitter - or as Boomer said, like his mother - she must have been bothering him if he was this annoyed and angry, even for him.

"Right," she said, lowering her head as she scratched the back of her neck, "Sorry Boomer, I - I just wanted to help, I worry about you and... oh, just forget it."

She turned and started for the door, feeling her stomach form a knock while a few tears took advantage of her eyes, beginning to swell and stroll down her face. She inhaled and wiped them away, she wasn't going to cry - not in front of Boomer.

"Ahsoka, wait," she felt his hand take hers as he called her name, using his regular voice now. She faced him again, his returned-gentle eyes captivating her, luring her in as his hand led her back. "I - I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I don't know what came over me, I..."

She stopped him there, placing her hand on his lips, "It's okay Boomer, I understand. I forgive you," she carefully laid him down on the mattress, pulling the covers up to his shoulder level, "Get some rest, I'll check on you in a little while - okay?"

He nodded, his eyes matching those of a contrite puppy, "Okay."

She gave him a warm smile as he turned his head slightly to one side, closing his eyes and slipping into a peaceful sleep. Sighing with a dreamily expression, she thought he looked absolutely adorable in his sleep. Unable to restrain herself, Ahsoka leaned down and put a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Immediately she pulled herself back, now feeling her pride embarrassed of the act, she forgot she was a Jedi. That was what scared her, made her feel guilty if anyone knew about it - it would shame her, she would be expelled from the Jedi Order. That - she guessed - was one of the problems, regrets of being apart of the great church of the Force*, Jedi weren't aloud to love. Was it really necessary, though? Even though she was dedicated, she questioned the Order.

Other than her doubts and questions, she felt it was a little funny about the way she had been acting towards Boomer, although it annoyed him, it reminded her of the time she cared for Rotta, the little Huttlet - whom she had nicknamed "Stinky." For a Hutt, she had actually thought the little slug was sort of cute, but given her comment she was "granted" the permission to be his babysitter - how "honorable."

She looked back at the slumbering boy, still hesitating to herself it there was a difference between him and Stinky - but of course there was, the little Huttlet was an infant she had grown accustomed to care for, but Boomer, well... she liked him, very much.

"Sweet dreams, Boomer," she told him as he silently slept, although knowing he couldn't hear him - she though she'd at least wish him something good. She opened the door, giving him one last look before the door slid close.

* * *

Minding his own business, Freddy O'Connor casually directed the cart of laundry down the corridor, considering he had gotten the assignment from Prof Doug, and seeing as he had nothing else to do, he happily obliged. He had his reason why he - the assistant of the brilliant professor - would do such a maintence job out of all others, it was because Doug asked him to, and he was his best friend.

Although they were times when Doug acted like he didn't want him anywhere near him, in fact the Professor had brought up the idea of getting a restraining order, but the Zelosian knew - or thought - well enough to know he was just kidding. He could easily tell that he meant "Lose yourself my good friend, and do not return until the time is right" whenever Doug had told him "Get lost, and don't come back until after I shoot myself."

All the Ugnaught's talk, and that silly suicide pistol, he was sure he was obviously joking - why, because he was his _best_ friend.

He stopped the cart in front of the laundry shoot, all he had to do now was dump everything down the shoot and his job was done, and then it's back to Doug. He grabbed an armful of laundry at a time, pushed the shoot hatch open, and tossed it all in. However, he appeared to have put too much in too fast, because the shoot was stuck.

"Oops," he said, pushing the hatch open, spotting the big wad of clothing that was blocking up the shoot. Carefully he leaned closer and began to push down on the big load, "Oui, what a job! Hey, is that a bottle cap?"

Meanwhile, the strange, blue astro droid speeded up its pace, as it moved faster than the security officers anticipated. It traveled so fast, it didn't manage to stop itself from running straight into Freddy, accidentally knocking the Zelosian down the hatch.

His screams echoed as he fell further down the laundry shoot, effectively unblocking the clump of clothing in the way, but no one came to his aid - not even the security officers passing by the shoot, they just minded their own business and continued to chase after the droid on the run. But while that occurred, Freddy finally hit the bottom of the shoot, "I'm okay!"

* * *

Outside of Boomer's quarters, Ahsoka stood with her back to the door, lost in thought of the young man's sudden attitude towards her. Sure she might have been a little too paranoid about it - making him feel like a helpless child obvious annoyed him, but she wasn't expecting him to get so angry and bark at her like that, it just wasn't him.

Perhaps there was more to his condition that she or anyone thought, that knock on the head must have given an ugly side-effect, like an increase in aggression or something. It was definitely showing effective, when he snapped at her with such a hurtful tone and form of words, Boomer wasn't... well, he just wasn't Boomer, and it was that when she realized a disturbing possibility. The boy she had fallen in love with is fading away, and is slowly being replaced with someone else.

It was a scary thought, the trauma the boy must be experiencing must have been potent enough to make him so hostile like that. He was such a nice, kind boy with a good heart, he had been so gentle towards her - even after everything she had unwillingly done to hurt him - and his charisma captivated her, and he wasn't aware of it. It made tears run down her cheeks, if there was anything she could to help him - anything to cure him - she would do it without hesitation.

Suddenly, she heard the beeping whines of a droid - suspiciously familiar to that of a specifically known astro droid. Her hopes beginning to rise, Ahsoka spun around just in time to watch as a blue astromech, moving at a too fast for control rate, ran through the corridor and slammed right into the wall, momentarily stunned, but recovered automatically.

"Artoo?" She said, almost unable to believe it. The droid rotated its head to her as a response to her call, and began to beep and hop with excitement, "Artoo!"

Both sharing the excitement, the droid - R2-D2 - immediately ran over to her, while she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the metal droid in a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you," she said, smiling as she looked R2 over, "Where've you been? Where'd you even come from?"

"It came down this way!" A gruff voice said. She looked up to find two security officers appear in the hallway, followed by Captain Tarkin and Sergeant Wilson, "There it is!"

Before they could reach for the droid, she stepped in front of them, "Hold up, what's going on here?"

"Step aside, kid," one of the officers ordered, "we're taking that droid into custody."

She drew her saber, holding the green blade between them and her and R2, "I don't think so."

Wilson gave her a wide, puzzled look, "Tano, are you familiar with this droid?"

"Yes, he..." she began, but didn't lower her saber, "he was my Master's co-pilot droid, Artoo-Detoo, I've worked with him before, he's a friend."

"A droid, a friend?" Tarkin snorted in disbelief, "That's ridiculous. Droids are machines - automated mechanics and technicians, nothing more, and we need to quarantine that droid. It could be carrying something from the ship it came from."

"Ship?" Ahsoka repeated, "What ship?"

"The ship we pulled in with a tractor beam," the Sergeant explained, "the G9 Rigger freighter."

"The _Twilight_," she exhaled under her breath, deactivating her saber, "I need to see it."

"It's of no good to you, Jedi Tano," the Captain said, "there was no one on board, I already had the inspection team check it. Now then, there's the matter of the droid." He reminded, the security officers drew closer to R2.

One of them reached for it, the astro droid beeped a warning, but they ignored it and drew closer towards him. However, they didn't expect a droid to be so rebellious as to fight back, because the astro droid extended his electric pike and zapped the officer's hand. As he withdrew, Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle - to her relief, even Wilson was snickering. But Tarkin wasn't.

"Sergeant Wilson, shoot that droid," he ordered, Ahsoka's expression fell to fright.

But the Sergeant shook his head, "Captain, I've got a better idea. Since the astro's more comfortable with Tano, I think we'll let her take care of it. I'm sure it'll open up to her."

The Captain hesitated, massaging his forehead with his hand, and then looked up, "Look, I don't care how it's done, I just want that droid searched for any Intel. Bring it on the command deck and get it to cooperate. I know it's got something in its memory, and I want to know what it is. Understand?"

"Don't worry, Captain," she assured him, acting as if this was too simple, "Me and Artoo go way back, I know what I'm doing."

As she sauntered off, the blue astro droid close behind her, Wilson seconded, "You heard her, Captain, just relax. She knows what she's doing," he said, as Tarkin and the security officers - their expression unchanged - started for the command bridge. When he was finally out of hearing range, he sighed, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

***great church of the Force - the Jedi Temple**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

After polishing the double-tipped spear, Zhan Fray clicked it and retracted both blades within the small hilt of the weapon. He placed the retractable spear on his desk, next to the rest of his hunting arsenal; a reliable assault/hunting rifle, two wrist launchers with knives and Dur-24 laser attachments - numerous in spares, his personal collection of blaster pistols - DE-10s, Disintegrators and Rippers, and a traditional beskad. All were made of beskar.

A born blooded Mandalorian warrior, Fray had a different perspective of his culture, he never wasted his honor in pointless conflict such warfare, he preferred other challenges of life, such as sports. It was the reason why he choose to become a galactic hunter - to travel all across the stars to many bizarre, wild, and dangerous planets, battling with many dangerous animals. Several of his brethren had thought it rather unfavorable to true Mandalorian culture, but he saw there was no better honor then that of a hunter.

Everything about the hunt was a grand challenge and the ultimate test, the thrill and the adrenaline of prowling amongst the grounds of a hostile planet, through the savage jungles and deadly landscapes, and experience the great death match between himself and the ferocious and worthy prey. The risk of instantly putting oneself in danger, placing a life on the line, was all the more better, and with the trophies claimed - it would be the symbol of victory, and it would last forever in legend.

He looked up the trophy he was most proud of, the Mythosaur axe given to him as an reward for slaying the rogue Basiliskan, one of his most life-changing experiences, but also his very first victory. Many veterans said he earned his scars, while many others were inspired future warriors, however, his legend and honor would never be accepted by Mandalore, for it was their dictators that took away his Mandalorian armor.

It was such a big disappointment to Fray, and all he had done to obtain such a dishonor was simply a lone scar across his face - although one that had in fact disrupted some of his ability. But the dictators saw it as a hazard for him to carry the Mandalorian name, so they took his armor, suspended him from the war zone, and suspended him from the planet.

The shame and expel from his home world - although was considered trauma to all warriors - didn't slow him down all that much, in fact it was because of his exile that he found the better thrill than war conflict, the adrenaline of hunting. He even had fashioned a new set of armor, a cortosis chest and back harness, mega-leap boots, a pair of adequate trousers - designed for long runs without wearing out, a kama for his utility belt, and a beskar mask with the same T-shape visor upon its faceplate.

When he had first set foot aboard the _Ark_, he thought he would be at least take part in a drop off onto dangerous worlds - where fierce creatures, along with the Geonosian brain worms' reign, would provide the perfect prey in his hunt, but so far, it's all been rather boring just sitting on this ship. The only conflict and challenge he could get around here was combat rings with several of the other grunts. They were barely a worthy challenge.

He had earned his black belt in Keldabe handshake, making him the deadliest martial artist on the ship, and with only all of the grunts aboard to fight, he wouldn't exactly have a formidable opponent to have a proper spare with. What he really wanted was to get out there - out in the battlefield to observe this worm infestation for himself, seeing as they were practically unstoppable in almost any element. The parasites could make quite worthy prey.

Fray turned his attention away from the Mythosaur trophy and began to polish his Mando-Hunter mask until it shined, out of any of his apparel his mask was his most common wear - in fact, he wore it as if it was his real face. He did wear the mask for his reasons, after he had gotten the scar across across his face - whereas led to his armor confiscation, his honor was taken from him, and his very scar became the symbol of his failure and shame. And that was the reason and personal business of his mask, to hide his shame.

He exhaled and donned his mask with a Mandalorian combat suit, might as well see if there was anyone to "spare" with, he'll at least get some remote adrenaline in him, and there well be some sense to pick a fight with someone on this damned ship. At least to prevent himself from going completely insane from boredom.

* * *

Back on Vendaxa, in the dinning room under this Muun's - Dr. Reinvar's - hospitality, Anakin casually but cautiously ate the meal placed in front of him, he could sense no dangers, poisons or drugs within the meat placed out in front of him, but still he kept his guard up in case the battle droids - or the Doc and his associate - surrounding them tried anything.

Obi-Wan and the others seem to remain more claimer than he was, making sure to keep quiet and not be rude - the results could be lethal if this Reinvar character didn't have any patience. They all just accepted the food that they were fortunately given and listened to what the Muun had to say.

"Isn't in a honor, Lang," Reinvar asked the Nelvaanian seated next to him, "that we would come to have real Republicans as our guests - and most of all Jedi? I cannot tell you how perfect the timing of your arrival could be, Master Jedi, just in time to see our progress."

"Progress?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Ah yes, I do believe I have created a love affair between nature and science," he said, taking a sip of his wine, "and the results have come together in a very peculiar way. Do you wish to know anything specific?"

"Well, considering we already know a lot of things - like the Separatists are still around and are obviously the ones spreading the worm infestation, and that you're scientist probably creating something to make them stronger," Anakin guessed, "is that right?"

"Yes, and no," Reinvar replied, "my project has nothing to do with the Geonosian parasites - no, what I am doing is above all of this parasite reign, above your Republic and its ridiculous politics. I am changing nature!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple, actually, with a little support from the Separatists combined with the appropriate technology and scientists at my side, I can alter Vendaxa's ecosystem throughout its native predators, such as the vicious Acklays and ruthless Boggharts, and make them bigger, stronger, more vicious, and more deadlier."

"You're mutating Vendaxan predators?" Luminara was the next to speak up.

"Ah yes, if you wish to call it that. Why, I have three genetically engineered Acklay specimens already ready to roam the fields and jungles, and one super Bogghart to be the planet's ruler - and my personal pet."

"That's outlandishly cruel to the native ecosystem, nature is suppose to be preserved to protect life - not to twist to ones desire like a cat with a yarn ball."

"Nature is a provider to us all, we simply live off its nutrients and make ourselves stronger," Reinvar explained, "So in a way, we are no different from the Geonosian brain worms that wish to reside in sentient's skulls - we are _all_ parasites to the galaxy."

"You're actually gonna compare us to the Geo worms?" Anakin asked.

"Not exactly, the Geonosian parasites are too providers - providers of knowledge and invincibility," the crazy scientist began to explain, "and our relationship with them at the moment is rather unnecessary, they only wish to give us something, to be one with us.

"If we all were to simply set aside our misjudging fear of the small worms they can be very so generous as to show us life through their eyes - but even we are too paranoid to accept them, to see through them, to become whole with them.

"Hence, the Geonosian matriarch can make us all whole - and even when we are dead, she can complete us all together into one single colony, where there is no conflict, no war, and no disagreeing minds. Just one mind to follow as we all become one in the eternal empire. Glorious, isn't it?"

"If it sounds so great, why don't you let them get to you?" Anakin replied, "Since you think it's a good thing for them to even be around."

"I would, but I cannot at the time - mostly because I am busy making each and every world a better place for all life. But in the meantime, I have sent a battalion of droids to seed a planet so that they could be the first to see how good it is to be apart of it all. A specific planet, one where there are too many politics in the way - blinding them all from seeing such beauty in a fully minded empire. I'm sure you know the planet... Coruscant."

Before the battle droids could even raise their weapons, Anakin stood up and threw a fist across the Muun's face, knocking him off his chair and to the ground. All of the B1 and B2 droids pointed their blasters at him and the rest of the Jedi and clones, as the Nelvaanian pulled Dr. Reinvar back to his feet.

"Well, Master Jedi, that seemed very unnecessary," the Doc replied, dusting himself off, "I give you my hospitality, I had you here for dinner, but I guess we cannot start things off as friends. Oh well, take them away."

* * *

**Info Alert!: I just want to let you all know that I have created a fanclub Forum about the WW series on FF, it's called Worm Wars FanClub - special thanks to KittyCaterpillar for inspiring the idea. So feel free to visit and explore, because everyone's invited...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic4 -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

Ahsoka knelled in front of R2-D2 and tried to access his memory, but the little astro droid didn't seem comfortable displaying any information or messages in front of all of these strangers - on the command bridge of this ship. She knew how awkward the droid must feel, when she had first awoke on board. She wasn't surrounded by the usual clone troopers, at least not mostly, and several of the legionnaires that she had the fortune of becoming friends with were a bit crazy.

Thinking about how scared she was before made her understand R2 better in this situation.

"C'mon Artoo, if you have anything from Master Skywalker - a recording or message or _anything_ - please show us," she began to plead.

The blue astro droid rotated his head to all of the strangers around him - Barriss, the Captain, the Sergeant, Fitz, Adams, Patterson, Doug and Crowe - and then shook his head, denying her request with several beeps.

"Wha'd he say?" Fitz asked, Adams shrugged.

"Beats me, I don't speak droid."

"I do..." Crowe replied, "He said he doesn't want to 'expose' himself in front of all of us, he said he'll feel naked."

"What? We're not asking if we could do a strip search," the Sergeant said, "we're asking him if he has any information about his owner and Tano's teach - this 'Walker' guy."

"Aw relax, fellas," Fitz began, stepping towards the droid, "we just need'a be friendly towards the little guy and Ah sure 'nough he'll get cozy with us. Crowe, translate fo me, will'ya? I'll try."

The cowboy smiled as he knelt to the same level of R2's vision receptors, as the droid looked back at him, a few mutters of silent beeps pointed out that he was rather anxious towards him.

"Hey there, lil' buddy," he grinned friendly, "how's about you tell us a little bit'a some'em we wanna know? Do 'at, Ah'll be ya best friend."

R2 made several series of beeps and whirl sounds, and the human replica droid shook his head, "Hmm, sorry Billy - looks like he doesn't want you to be his friend."

"What?" Fitz replied, surprised by the responce he faced the droid again, "Whada ya mean ya don't want me for a friend?"

The little astro droid whirled and beeped, "Well, I would translate that for you," Crowe began, "but the language and selection of words was a little rude. His response was not very nice, I'd rather not repeat it."

"Oh, you're one fiesty trash bin, aren't ya?" Fitz replied, glaring at the droid.

R2 made many several beeping and whirling noises, and concluded his response with a loud blunt blurt. "Oh dear!" Crowe said, as a result.

"What? What'd he say?"

"I'd prefer not to repeat it out loud, so..."

The android came closer and whispered the response in Fitz's ear, his own mouth dropped wide enough to hit the floor. "That's it doesn't! You're scrap, trash bin!" He barked, and started for the astromech - only to have Adams and Patterson restrain him.

"Well, I guess friendly talk isn't gonna work," Adams suggested.

"Artoo, please," Ahsoka began again, "if you have any leads on Master Skywalker, you need to tell me - us. If he's alive then we can look for him, if he's in danger we can help him," - to her own notice, she was making promises she wasn't even sure she could keep - "Please, I just wanna know if he's alright."

R2 made some soft, low pitch sounds, obviously he felt sympathy for the young Padawan of his owner. He rotated his head to an open space in the bridge and projected a 3D hologram message display. Four blue 3D images - three humans and one Cerean - standing about in a flat surface on their air, or rather the flight deck of the G9 Rigger, the _Twilight_. By the armor, one of the humans was a clone trooper, and the others - given their apparel - were likely Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker," the Cerean addressed from his seat in the co-pilot's chair, "May I ask what your next strategy is? We had just lost our ship to the infestation, and we're awfully lucky we managed to escape with a few gunships - but where to now?"

"Try the communications array, see if we can contact anyone from here," the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, suggested.

The third Jedi - seated in the pilot's chair - turned around and tapped at the console. "No good," Anakin Skywalker reported, slamming his fist on the controls in frustration, "the only transmitter we had capable of reaching any friendly planets or fleets was back on the ship, and that's now worm territory."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, and then he turned to the clone, "Cody, go inform General Unduli - tell her brief Captain Rex for our landing."

The clone commander nodded and walked out of the message display, leaving only the three Jedi on the flight deck.

"Mind me asking Master Kenobi, but where are we going?" The Cerean - Ki-Adi-Mundi - asked.

"I know a planet we can hide from the worms, given all the dangers of its surface I doubt they'll try starting conflict with the natives - and I suggest we stay close but avoid them as well."

"If you say so, where to?" Anakin began to type the controls, just waiting for the coordinates.

"Set course for the Vendaxa system," Obi-Wan answered, turning away and vanishing from the droid's sight.

"Vendaxa? Oh great," the Jedi pilot muttered under his breath, "Artoo, you heard 'em buddy, prepare for Hyperspace..."

The blue images faded away and the recorded memory ended, leaving everyone speechless and hesitating about the whole scene. Both Ahsoka and Barriss were visibly relieved by the news that their masters were still alive, Wilson was suspicious about a certain name mentioned on that memory, but Tarkin's feelings were mutual.

"They're alive," Ahsoka smiled, cheerfully, "they're really alive."

"Indeed, it would appear so," Barriss seconded, folding her arms with a smile across her face.

"We have to get to them, where's Vendaxa?"

"We're just coming up on it now," the Captain said, "the ship was flying away from the planet at a great speed. But I'm not sure if your fellow Jedi are still alive. Otherwise, why would the droid even abandon them on Vendaxa?"

"They're not dead, I know they're not dead," Ahsoka told them, "We have to help them, assemble a drop squad, and..."

"Whoa! Hold on, Tano." Adams began, "Let's not get our hopes up too soon. If this droid was flying away from the planet, then I guess something already happened. Now I'm not saying they're in trouble, but if there's any trouble on _Vendaxa_, then - well... Doesn't seem like they could last long, even for Jedi."

"But they went there to hide from the worms, to stay alive."

"Maybe, but they obviously made a mistake choosing Vendaxa," Patterson explained, "the place is a nightmare, if you're on the surface for a week, you'll go completely crazy - provided you're not killed before then."

"I don't care, I'll there myself to rescue them if I have to," Ahsoka declared.

There was a deep silence - which made her feel very awkward, but then several of her hearers began to laugh and chuckle mildly. She blushed furiously.

"Tano, you haven't been through as much hell as we have," the Sergeant explained, "even with a group of dog troops at your side you'd still likely die on Vendaxa. There are dangerous predators that will gang up on you and tear you limb from limb, they'll kill you even before you can find your Master. Sorry to say that, but it's the truth."

"But - but..." Ahsoka muttered.

"That's enough, Jedi Tano," Tarkin began, "it would be better if you stayed aboard and protected the _Ark_. I cannot risk two of our only Force-users, with you dead, how will we continue to survive for the better? No, unacceptable. However, Sergeant Wilson will lead the rescue mission on Vendaxa."

"Excuse me," the Sergeant said, the rest of his team was equally surprised.

"I said, 'you and your team of... rejects will be going to Vendaxa to rescue the Jedi - if they're still alive." Tarkin said, more clearly, "Is there a problem, Sergeant?"

"Captain, as much as I'd like to risk my life to save a bunch of people I don't know, I can jeopardize my team in that heliva situation, especially in their still recovering condition." Wilson replied, "Fitz and Adams are still getting their heads together, and Boomer's can't fight in anymore fights in his condition, and Patterson still has her cold."

"Cold?" Tarkin approached the green-skinned Twi'lek, scanning her expression, "I don't seen any signs of a -"

Patterson sneezed - before he could finish - right in the Captain's face, without warning. He wiped his mouth and glared at her, "Sorry, that one jumped us," she said in her defense.

"And most of all," Wilson continued, "I'm done one man. So as you can see, my team is in no condition for another mission - you'd just be sending us to our deaths, especially down there. And if my team outta commission, so am I."

"But, but Sarge," Ahsoka began, "what about my Master, and Obi-Wan, and everyone else down there?"

"I'm sorry Tano, but my team's unfit for duty at the moment, and I'm sure as hell not going down there without a team."

"A team? That's you're only obstacle?" Tarkin began to chuckled, "Just select a replacement team for the mission, I'm sure you can find some capable soldiers on this ship. There are plenty of mercenaries and legionnaires aboard, surely you can find some to make up a new black ops squad. Shouldn't be too hard."

The Sergeant gave him a long look, "You just want me to get more Jedi for you to have the right to boss around, don't you? Just send me in the storm to solve your problems so you don't have to, is that it?"

Tarkin was - to his gratitude - silent, and it was clear to everyone that he had gotten a lot of him, so with that, the Captain kept quiet.

"Fine, I'll go - I'll rally a few people - ought to be plenty of crazies aboard that might wanna take a step on Vendaxa. But I'll get to the planet and see what I can do about the Jedi."

"Good, you have twenty four hours. Dismissed." Tarkin told him, turning his back to them to face the windshield and the stars, while they all left the command bridge.

Along the way out, when everyone was gone and out of sight, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the Sergeant in a tight hug, "Thank you, Sarge," she said, lifting herself up on her toes and placed a light, grateful kiss on his cheek. As she sauntered away, Wilson was surprised - not by Tano but at the mission he had just accepted. The mission to Vendaxa.

He turned his head to his left, finding Arman - shaking his head, "Jack, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**To alienvspredator5: Thanx, and do feel free to visit the Worm Wars FanClub.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thanx.**

**To hoysterrule123: Sorry, but I'm not planning a fight between Ahsoka and Fray, actually I got bigger things in mind, you'll see. **

**To KittyCaterpillar: Oh believe me, you will.**

**R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

The Sergeant strolled down the corridor, his fists dug in his pockets with a lit cigar in his lips, as Privates Ricochet Adams and Billy Fitzgerald followed by his side. After watching the recorded memory, Professor Doug had informed him to meet up with him in his laboratory in a few minutes to discuss this new mission of his, whatever the matter was he would soon find out. Tano had taken her R2 droid out to clean and polish it, the astro droid really did need it. As for Elinda Patterson, she went with Crowe to get the last of her cold cured, and will probably face heat from Tarkin.

But for the while, Wilson just continued down the corridor to Doug's lab, while Fitz and Adams talked about the mission to Vendaxa he would soon endorse.

"Well, I think it's obvious," Adams began, "Vendaxa mission - definitely suicide mission in a big hellhole."

"Yeah. Major Bantha fodder there if ya ask me." Fitz seconded, "But that'll be even deeper fodder without a team, how'ya gonna pull that off, Sarge?"

"Hell, I don't know. I'll think of something, I'm sure there's plenty of skilled crazies around here to make a replacement team for the job."

"You kidding? You're going to _Vendaxa_! Fat chance finding someone who's totally insane, or a complete moron, who'll watch your back on that nightmare of a planet. Otherwise, the Captain will probably just send you down there on your own."

"Then let's hope whatever Doug has to show me in his lab is something I can actually use on down there."

Upon reaching the ship's makeshift laboratory, as the door slid open for their entry, the Sergeant, Fitz and Adams entered into the white-tiled room, but instead of finding the Professor, they found one of his assistants - Freddy.

"Oh, hey Freddy," the Sergeant greeted, scanning the lab for the Ugnaught that was suppose to be there, "Where's the Professor?"

"Doug? Well, you see, I'd tell you but I'm not suppose," the Zelosian explained, "he gave me specific directions not to tell you that he's in his hidden hatch, and he specifically told me that if I told you he was working on his big, secret project in there - he would jettison me out into space. Of course, I don't see what the problem would be, I wonder if space has nice weather these days."

He glanced over to the hatch on the wall, and then back to the Zelosian, "Thanks Freddy," he said, strolling over to the hatch and opening it. He slipped inside, followed by his two comrades - and Freddy, as they crawled through the pipeline-like structure, it brought remote memories of their quarantine mission on TB-73. Upon reaching the end of it, the four of them climbed out on the other side, finding the hidden room to be quite big, and full of interesting things.

The Sergeant was frozen where he stood upon the sight of - what appeared to be - a large, heavy battle droid. Standing about 10ft high with big, muscular arms fitted with guns, an enormous torso that reminded him of a tank, and a rather small head compared to it all. It was a giant droid - no, it was a giant battle suit.

It rather puzzled him of what this robot suit was doing here, and even more so of how long it was here for or how it had been here without anyone knowing about it. However, spotting the lone technician welding at the foot of the giant, not Doug but another one of his assistants, Wilson had a pretty good idea that it was all one big secret kept by the Professor and his team of scientists, the Inquest.

"Hey you, techie," he called, the man ceased welding and turned his attention to the Sergeant and his team members, lifting his welding mask to reveal a human in brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, and glasses. "What's your name?"

"Jenkins, sir," the technician stuttered a little, nervous, "Henry Jenkins. I'm Professor Douglass' weapons technician."

"Ah see that," Fitz replied, "but the guns 'er on the wrists, what'cha doing at the boots?"

"Adjusting the rocket ignition boosters," the techie answered, "once fully installed, and once activated, the exoskeleton will be able to leap at a large height and distance in the air, as a solution in case of running into large obstacles..."

"Mr. Jenkins?" Called Doug's voice, they all turned to watch the Ugnaught roll in - with another one of his Inquest associates, "Have you properly installed the boosters to the..." - he stopped to find the Sergeant, Fitz and Adams - "Jack? What are you all -?" - he stopped upon seeing Freddy, who smiled and waved - "Oh, I see, never mind."

"So Doug," Wilson began, gesturing to the giant, robotic suit, "_this_ is what you've been working on during all that time you were alone in your lab. This is what you've been alluding to for the past months. Does anyone else know about this? Does the Captain know?"

"The Captain didn't need to know about it, he'd probably ruin the whole project by either shutting it down or trying to force us to use his requested 'improvements'. So I saw fit better to just keep it quiet from everyone."

"Why, Scott? Why did you keep this a secret from everyone?"

"Because just about everyone would get in the way and try to assist us with their ideas of improving the suit, but we won't need their assistance, me and my associates have it well in hand to manage." - He turned to the human by his side - "Mr. Silva, proceed with getting the shoulder turret properly secured."

The other Inquest technician nodded and hopped onto the scissor-lift, as Jenkins passed him and approached the consulting group, "Professor, it's done, shall I connect the minigun to the suit's..."

"Hold on, techie," Wilson interrupted, and gave Doug a long look, "So let me get this straight, you've been building this... ... ...thing..."

"MAX. It's a bionic battle suit called MAX - Mobile All-terrain Exoskeleton," Doug corrected.

"Eh, cute little nickname for the Iron Giant, here," Fitz commented, spotting a pack of soda on the desk, "You mind if Ah grab me a coke?"

"Help yourself." - the cowboy grinned and strolled over the pack.

"Anyways, you've been building this exoskeleton - this weapon - right under every ones nose for the past few months and didn't even present it yet, especially when we needed it the most. That could've been a little helpful on the cargo ship," Wilson pointed out.

"I know, but" - Doug began - "it's not complete yet. When we have the weapons connected to the suit's targeting system, we'll at least be able to test it, I think. But we're still putting humpty-dumpty together, so it'll be a while before we can give any results."

"Okay. Then I take it your science project - 'MAX' - isn't the reason you invited me here, not the big tool I could use once I reach make the drop to the surface."

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry. However, Jenkins can help you with the weapons," Doug gestured over to the techie, and started to the other room, "Excuse me for a minute."

With him disappearing into the other room, the Sergeant turned to the techie, "Okay Jenkins, hit me."

The weapons techie nodded and whistled for a droid, as the little machine strolled over to his side, carrying a box full of new and odd looking pieces of technology. Jenkins reached into the box and pulled out a strange-looking device that looked sort of like a gun - only there were antennae and plugs in it.

"This is a electro-magnetic pulse gun - also known as a battery rifle," Jenkins began to explain, "just one shot from this weapon can easily electrocute multiple targets. Against droids it'll deactivate them for good, but against sentient creatures, it will either kill them or stun them, depends on the pressure on the trigger."

"Alright, that will come in handy for toasting worms, and maybe a tell a few monsters to back off," the Sergeant hesitated, "what else you got?"

He replaced the EMP-rifle back in the box and reached further, pulling out a bladed weapon - almost like a machete, "This is a modifed vibrocutlass, with its new advancements it can slice through almost any material, even durasteel."

"Sweet, I guess I've got me a makeshift lightsaber," Wilson joked, "next?"

"Alright, here's something you'll like," Jenkins assured him, reaching into the box to pull out - what it appeared to be - a headset with an antenna and a pair of goggles. "This is the SMRT system - Selective Multiple Rifling and Targeting system - and it's self explanatory. With this on, you'll be able to target foes more quickly, swiftly, and easily."

"Does it work?"

"Why yes, it does. The Professor and I were actually planning to install it into the exoskeleton," the techie explained, "once I've tested it on the field."

"Okay, tell you what; I'll take it for a spin and give you my opinion of it," Wilson suggested.

"Actually, I'd prefer the honor of testing it myself, if you'll let me."

The Sergeant was taken off guard by those last words, "Are you serious asking to join me on the rescue mission? You are aware that I'll be going to Vendaxa, right?"

"Well, I figure if things go our way, if the SMRT system is accurate on Vendaxa, it should be accurate any where else. So yes, I am asking. I can manage a few weapons, I can manage a minigun and the EMP rifle, I can hack into computers and reprogram them in a matter of minutes, so am I worthy enough to travel along side you, Sergeant?"

The Sergeant hesitated and exhaled, "I am a little desperate to gather a team for the job, and I only have twenty-four hours to find five members to fit the bill, so alright. Mr. Jenkins," - he extended his hand to the techie - "you're in."

Just as the techie shook his hand and sealed the deal, Doug returned from the other room. "What's going on here? Make some type of agreement?"

"Yes, actually," the Sergeant replied, "your weapons techie here had agreed to come along on the Vendaxa mission. Are you comfortable with that, by any chance?"

"Well, I might consider that," the Ugnaught said, rolling his way to him, "but Wilson, there's someone I'd like you meet. I've got a pilot who can escort you to the surface."

"Since when do you know pilots?"

"Since my daughter became a second-class shuttle pilot," Doug answered, "and a pretty skillful one at that. Wait just a second. Hey April, come out here please."

"Doug, having a daughter?" Adams whispered to Fitz, "Yikes, can you imagine what she'll look like?"

Before he could get the answer to that question, the doors slid open again, and Doug's daughter - April - sauntered in. To both their slack-jawed surprises, April looked nothing like her father, in fact she wasn't even an Ugnaught. She was a human, and she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her long dark hair fixed in a pony tail that hung from her head, her blue eyes sparkled in the light, and with her light, pale skin - she was Snow White.

They both oogled at her, their slack-jaw expressions similar to one another, and simultaneously they said, "Dang..."

* * *

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic4 -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

Later that evening, Sergeant Wilson sat himself in the mess hall, at a bench with Fitz, Adams and Patterson, and sipped his wine as he listened to the others. The guys socialized about what happened in Doug's laboratory, about his secret hatch and all its contents - although the Professor had specifically instructed them not to speak of it out loud to anyone untrustworthy, they all made sure to keep it among friends.

Patterson seemed visibly surprised by each and everything that Doug was possibly hiding from under everyone's nose, and frankly she didn't even think it would be that possible. The mentioning of the MAX suit and the first recruit, the weapons techie Jenkins, came as a big shock to her, but the most surprising of it all was when they told her of Doug's daughter, April.

"Doug's gotta daughter?" She said in disbelief, "Boy, I wonder who the mother was?"

"Whoever she was, I'm certain April takes more after her mother's side," Adams said, sighing, "and thank goodness."

"Regardless of what you think, April seems like a pretty competent pilot," Wilson said, "and the condition Doug's letting both her and his best techie Jenkins on the Vendaxa mission is if I watch over her once we're on the planet. All the while make sure Jenkins' targeting system works with flying colors."

"Well, that's one guy for the team, that just leaves four more lucky winners. Good luck with that."

"Maybe you can reconsider Tano or ask Offee to join," Patterson suggested.

"Not a chance, I'm already getting into soup _rescuing _Jedi," the Sergeant pointed out, "I don't need any more complications - by that, I mean some saber-wielder zealot telling me what to do, and I'll bet if I manage to free at least one of the Jedi, they'll start doing that, and that'll be a real pain in my ass."

"Speakin' uh saber-wielders, here come them now, along with our lucky man, Boomer," Fitz pointed out.

Right on cue, Ahsoka, R2, Barriss, and Boomer strolled in, taking a seat with the rest of the team. The young man limped over to the bench and with a little assistance from Ahoska he leaned his sat down, leaning his crutches against the table.

"Hey kid, how're you holding up?" Patterson asked.

"Just - just fine," he replied, his eyes half closed while he hung his head. "I'm just still a little tired... is all."

"Seriously? But you just woke up like an hour ago?"

"Here," Fitz slid a bottle of coke over to him, along with the two Jedi, "maybe if ya raise your blood sugar a little, you might feel better."

"I don't think sugar will help, Fitz," the Sergeant told him, "No, I think I'll have Crowe look into this. Maybe he can give you some medication or something."

"No... Sarge, really. I'm fine," Boomer tried to reassure him. But he just shook his head.

"Sorry Boomer, but it's official. Soon, you're gonna see Crowe and take whatever he says you should. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the boy nodded, his lowering.

"So Wilson," Ahsoka began, as Fitz leaned over with the bottle opener to pull the caps off of her and Barriss' soda, "What are you going to do about your Vendaxa mission? And about the new team Captain Tarkin informed you to recruit?"

"Not exactly sure yet," he replied, "I've got one techie for the team, and a reliable pilot, but I..."

He trailed off as a certain humanoid hand began to creep along the table, reaching for the bottle caps that had been discarded, everyone took notice and gave it a suspicious yet reluctant look. The rest of the arm reached between him and Adams, as they both nodded to each, reaching underneath the table, and pulled out - none other than - Freddy.

The Zelosian smiled nervously, after just being found out and exposed, and waved. "Hello..."

"Freddy?" Patterson was the one to ask, "Would you mind telling us what you're doing under the table?"

"Nope, wouldn't mind," he replied, smiling.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us?" Adams asked.

"Sure."

"Soon... ... ...?"

"Okay."

... ... ...

"Freddy!" Wilson snapped, losing the last of his patience, "What're you doing here?"

"Simple. I am collecting each and every bottlecap to prep myself for the future of society." He began to explain, "Because when this is all over, and while society is being rebuilt and remodeled, the new currency will be... bottle caps!"

There was a great big pause as everyone eyed him curiously, while the Zelosian held his smile firm without so much as twitching his expression. Finally, someone spoke up, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Adams admitted, while several others agreed.

"Oh just wait, you'll see. You'll all see." Freddy went on, "Once the 'worm wars' is all over, we'll all have to rebuild society in a new image, and I'll be the rich guy out of you all. And soon you'll all have to ask me for money, or maybe even for a job, but don't worry, since you're all my best friends, I'll go easy on your interviews."

The Sergeant shook his head, sipping his wine, "Freddy, unless you have any thing interesting to tell any of us, would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Sure, but it's all coincidence to you, because I do have something interesting, and no, it's nothing to do with me and my hunt for Waldo - although I'd like to very much find him, that guy's always hiding from me for some reason, and all I'm trying to do is spot him in a well camouflaged environment. I mean, isn't that the whole game of it? - he hides somewhere and we're suppose to look for him? You would've thought he..."

"Freddy, focus..." Wilson urged, his patience wearing thin.

"Hold on," Fitz started, "You can't find Waldo?"

"No. I tried but I just can find him. I mean, I've look" - he pulls out a Where's Waldo book - "all through this whole book, every last page of it, and I just couldn't find a glimpse of him. Not once. What's he so scared of? What's he got to hide? I don't know what the deal is, but if you ask me..."

"_Freddy_!" The Sergeant shouted, sure by now that he had just acquired a headache, "Would you please" - he was seething - "tell me what's so important?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I know where you can find some people for your team," the Zelosian smiled, as the Sergeant took a sip of his wine, calming down a little bit more now that he had the answer.

"Do you now? Go on..."

"Yeah. I know some real fighters you can work with - well, they're not exactly fighters, but I'll bet they're crazy enough, at least for you to convince them, anyway. But I bet you're quite the charisma."

"Okay Freddy, you've sparked my interest," he sipped the last of his wine and stood up, "I'd like to meet this suggestible recruits."

"Oh, of course, right this way," Freddy led on, as the Sergeant followed, leaving everyone with a slightly confused expression.

"What the hell just happened?" Adams asked, stupefied.

"It would seem our little man, Freddy, has fine'ly shown something of interest," Fitz replied, raising his bottle, "I propose a celebration."

"Amen!" Everyone replied, not for the celebration but for the excuse to jug their beverages. Even Ahsoka and Barriss raised their bottles to the occasion, thinking "why not?" as they both sipped their sodas down. Once they were all finished, Barriss, the least-likely person, released a small burp, which caused everyone at the table to stare at her in even more stupefied expressions.

"E - Excuse me," the Mirialan said, blushing as she stood up and strolled away. Almost no one took their eyes off of her, some still held their surprised looks, while others gave congradulating laughter.

"Yee-doggies," Fitz began, smiling and chuckling at himself, "I think I'm in love."

Adams choked on his wine, and gave him a surprised, amused look, "Dude, she's in her twenties, she's too young for you."

"Actually, Ah'm in my twenties too, just like the rest of yuh. Sure, maybe three years, but still close enough, wouldn't yuh agree."

Adams just sighed and shook his head. "Well, it wouldn't be the first rejection for a date you've gotten."

- _Random Flashback _-

"Will ya go out with me, _Lefty Blondy_?" Fitz asked, smiling.

- _End of Flashback_ -

"Yeah, guess I just wasn't the type," the cowboy sighed, "Oh well."

He heard several beeps from his side and turned to find the little smart-alec of an astro droid, R2. Judging by the pattern and series of sounds coming from the droid, it sounded like he was laughing at Fitz.

"Who're you judge you lil' smartass, you rape computers," he pointed out, giving the droid a tap with his boot, as one of the machine's compartment doors fell open, and - for some odd reason - Waldo fell out. "Waldo?"

"Shh! If Freddy asks, you never saw me!" The man in red-and-white striped sweater and hat whispered, as he slipped away, out of sight, leaving Fitz to be the stupefied one.

"So anyway, Linda," he turned to Patterson, "how'd Tarkin take yuh sneezin' on 'em?"

"Not too well, Billy," she shook her head, trying her best to laugh, "he caught my cold."

With the almost outrageously surprising news, everyone burst into laughing.

* * *

Freddy led the Sergeant out of the mess hall, through several corridors, and finally into the slaughterhouse room, where only one man resided, wearing an apron painted with blood, as he tended to a stack of meat hanging from the ceiling, skinning and collecting pieces of unwanted meat from the dead animal.

As they drew closer, Wilson began to detect a very disturbing scent, not from the animal, but from the obvious overdose of alcohol that appeared to be coming off the one man, the butcher. Within 6ft away from him, he found his appearance quite worthy to match the scent, the butcher was a portly man, with fat arms handling two knives upon the meat, a large nose with scruffy mustache underneath, a chin wet from alcohol and dark, unconditioned hair.

The longer he looked, the sooner he realized that the stack of meat being skinned was a dead worm predator, from the cargo ship that had been quarantine. _So that was what happened to the bodies_, he thought, and learned why the food appeared to taste slightly different. More he thought of it, the more disturbed he became. Butcher turned away from the skinned worm, and gave them a mutual look.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He said, placing his knives aside.

"Okay Jacky, I'd like to introduce you to Daniel Rodriguez," Freddy said, "the Butcher."

"Butcher, eh? Alright butch, what's you skill?" the Sergeant asked, trying to show some interest.

"Well, I'm capable of handling a gun, but my better skills are with these," he picked up one of his blood-painted knives and pointed, "you see that bug over on that wall?"

Both Wilson and Freddy took notice to the small fly buzzing around, until it landed on the wall, without a purpose of its own. The Sergeant gave the scene of the butcher and the fly a rather puzzled look, but suddenly, Rodriguez hurled the knife with a grunt. Before their eyes could catch it, the blade planted itself upon the wall, the bug ceased flying.

The Sergeant, astonished, meandered closer to the blade, finding the fly was still alive, the blade had pinned both its wings. The Zelosian came closer to the knife, drew it from the wall, and caught the still living bug - as it crawled around his hand, curiously. They both looked at each other, as Freddy held his smile, and then turned to the butcher, whose arms were folded.

"You're hired."

* * *

**R&R please.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

In the _Ark_'s infirmary, Boomer sat on the surgery bed, his crutches resting right under his palm, as Crowe made his examination. The HRD checked his blood pressure at the same time he listened to his heart beat, carefully listing down his conclusions and information onto his notepad. The droid's expression didn't show any change, even as he withdrew his equipment from the young man, and wrote down the period of his notes.

Ahsoka stood from a her spot at the foot of the mattress, watching as the droid stashed his equipment away and collected the thermometer from the young man's mouth. "Well Issac, you're blood pressure and heat temperature appear in normal conditions, but I'm getting some rather odd readings from the rest of your vital signs. I'll have to give you some painkillers, just in case, but I'll see what I have."

Just as the medic left into the other room, the young man recollect his feet on the ground, positioning his crutches under his armpits, and stood up from the mattress.

"Boomer, wait," Ahsoka began to protest, approaching the crippled young man, "I don't think you should be walking yet... not before you've taking your medication."

"It's okay Ahsoka, I fell fine -" before he could even finish that last word his eyes rolled back, and he tripped over his own crutches and collapsed immediately to the floor.

"Boomer!" She yelped and dropped to her knees beside his sudden fallen form. He pushed him to his back, as he stared impassively in the air, his expression blank as he laid motionless in her arms. "Boomer, no, no! Wake up. Please!"

Upon hearing those last, supposedly magic words, his eyes blinked as he returned to her, now more aware his present position. He quizzically glanced at his place on the ground, and up to Ahsoka. "What's all the commotion?"

"You collapsed, are - are you alright?" she asked him, relieved but made careful not to let it show.

"I think so," he tried to recollect to his feet, and with her assistance, he got back on his feet and was directed back to the surgery bed, where he obediently sat without argument.

Crowe returned, a hypodermic syringe in his hand, and just in time to witness the young man returning to his seat on the mattress. "What's going on?"

"I blanked out for a second," Boomer admitted, willingly, "I don't know how it happened, I just stood up and..."

"Issac, that's not safe. You shouldn't even try to carry your own weight in your condition," the droid told him, taking a stand by his side - the syringe ready in his hand. "Now extend your arm, please," - he stuck the sharp needle into his wrist - "this should help you get around without blanking out again, but I cannot say for how long."

While Ahsoka scooped up his crutches, the young man thanked him and accepted his crutches back, as he tried again to stand. He wobbled a little bit, but she kept close to his side, in case she would need to assist him if he collapsed again.

"Now Boomer, I will keep a few more syringes in store in case you need them, and I will have a look at your vital readings to see what the matter is - in the mean time, do try and be careful."

Both teenagers exited the infirmary as Crowe looked over to his next patient, meeting up with the eagerly awaiting R2-D2, standing at the door. Considering the med-bay was always a busy place, it was best that all unnecessary droids were left outside and out of the way, and after waiting for about thirty minutes on its own, R2 was happy to see Ahsoka and the new face.

"Hey Artoo-ie," she greeted, as the droid began to follow at their side. As they sauntered down the corridor, she kept glancing at him, keeping watch for the next time he might drop out. Soon they met up with Barriss and Fitz, whom were seated on the bench, waiting for their arrival.

"Howdy Boomer," the cowboy greeted, standing up and slapping him roughly on the back, "nice to see yu're still in shape."

"Please be careful," Barriss began, "he probably won't be if you do that so hard."

"It's alright, I'm fine. I'm actually feeling better now," he protested, standing a little more straighter than he was before.

"So... how'd it go? What medicine did Doc Crowe giv' yuh?"

"Just one shot injection, he said that would be enough to sustain me for a few hours."

"Well, Ah dun't know 'bout that, but Ah reckon some'em thing better oughta work. In fact, Ah'll give yuh the best medicine - laughter," Fitz smiled and turned to point at the old man, sleeping on the bench. "Yuh see ol' Howard over there, Ah'm about to giv'em a little some'em."

They watched as he pulled out a glass of water and crept over to the slumbering man. He placed the glass on the bench, carefully lifted his arm, and gently rested his fingers into the water. He scurried away over to their side and snickered, as they watched with quizzical looks. Old man Howard reacted with a smile upon his face.

Fitz snickered into silent chuckle, while the others just gave him an odd look.

Howard reacted and woke up, glancing at his now wet hand in the water, and then at his jeans, which had now become soaking wet, "What the f*$&!"

With that, Fitz fell over laughing, while the rest of them began to chuckle. Ahsoka glanced over to Boomer, whom she thought was now feeling much better. Even Barriss had unwillingly abandoned her maturity to laugh at the old man's suspense.

"Oh real mature!" Howard said, sarcastically, "You know what, Fitz? - you can go f*$& yourself!"

* * *

While they all laughed at his suspense, Freddy led Wilson, Adams and Patterson across the corridor and into the bio-study lab, where they entered a indoor forest with green trees, wildly blooming flowers, many small animals minding their own business. The four of them decided to respect that of the animals and went about their own concern of meeting the next recommended recruit of the team.

After the Butcher, Freddy mentioned a outdoor specialist named Miranda Kolinsky, an Arkanian whom was - as one would suggest - in a love affair with nature. She was a solitary person - considering she barely shows herself to anyone, but she was described to be "in touch" with the forces of nature, who could befriend wild animals, which seemed rather a big thing for the Sergeant's mission, considering wild animals might been the main obstacle to over come.

However, Wilson had heard rumors that this M. Kay character was a something of a pacifist to animals, and that she doesn't even use a weapon against anyone. If something goes wrong, that maybe be a problem - but regardless, he thought best to have a word with her himself, learn her motives, her persona, and conditions.

As they strolled through the indoor forest, he spotted a woman standing alone. Although her back was turned to them he could easily describe her clothes. It was a light fabric of silk that was formed into a dress, it gently rested on her skin, her hair was long and as white as snow. Her reputation for being good with animals seemed accurate, her open palm was rested near a few rats who nibbled at the bread crums within.

Patterson shuddered at the sight of the rodents, as they nibbled the last of the break crums in Kay's open palm, and scurried away past them, and even grabbed closed to Adams. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Afraid of a few rodents?"

"Shut up, Adams," she growled, as they approached the Arkanian.

"Uh excuse us," Adams began, speaking for the group, "Are you this Kolinsky chick, because the Sergeant's looking to recruit you in the..."

They all fell silent as she turned around slowly to face them. Wilson was almost immobilized in shock as both those eyes of pure white looked upon them. Kay had light, almost pale white skin, but smooth flesh along her face. She had some beauty and light, almost as if she was the warm mother nature herself, which would likely make surprise the hell out of him of if it were true. But Adams didn't have the same idea, no... his attention was more fixed on the large, yellow and white snake hanging around her neck, who greeted them with a hiss - and with that hiss he yelped.

Patterson smiled in this mental revenge, while she might have had a phobia of rats, Adams appeared to have a phobia of snakes - which satisfied her.

Kay approached the frightened, phobic marine, slowly and carefully, "You do not need to show any fear," she told him in a smooth, calm voice, collecting the snake that hung from her neck, "the boa means no harm only when it is being threatened. She will not harm you, as long as you are respectfully of it."

"Not to offend you or your little friend there," Adams began, a few seconds away from freaking out, "but in a couple of minutes, I think your boa's gonna get in a wrestle with my python."

"What's he talking about, he doesn't have a python," Freddy pointed out.

"No, it's slang for..." Patterson bent down and whispered in his ear, as his eyes widened.

"Oh... Oh! Heh, that's interesting..."

"Miss Kolinsky," the Sergeant began, "I was informed that you could be a valued recruit and addition to my replacement team, and I was meaning to ask if..."

"If I would join your commando team for the rescue mission on Vendaxa?" She answered for him.

"Yes, but how..."

"The rats tell me, they get around the ship with ease, and they come to tell me things of those among the ship," she scooped up a specific rat with brown fur in her hand and pet the small, furry creature. "Young Melody has told me of your mission, of your discussion with young Issac, and of your intention to rescue the Jedi."

"You speak rat?"

She released the brown rat on the ground and turned back to him with her white, calm eyes, "I understand all animals, when I meet them I get to know them, I treat them with respect, and we often become close. I have come to befriend nature as it all has come to befriend me just the same, they have a culture of their very own the same as we all do."

"Okay, I guess that could help. What about this I hear about you refusing to use weapons, what can you contribute in that condition?"

"When you speak of weapons, you think only of firearms such as blasters and guns," she said, strolling pass them to collect a bow and a carton of arrows, "but that is a common mistake. Because I refused to use a firearm does not mean I do not use weapons. The bow can be just as lethal and unpredictable as the blaster."

"I see, so let's hear your opinion Miss Kay; do you feel you can contribute anything good to the team?"

"Could I contribute anything less?" She asked, "I have a weapon that requires skill, which I possess, I befriend any animals you may find hostile and ravenous, I know many healing rituals to make better what is broken," as she listed down her specialties she now stood within five inches from the Sergeant's face, "I possess many talents you can find useful to save your life, Sergeant. Do you believe I cannot contribute anything to you?"

Wilson kept silent as he hesitated, exchanging his gaze with those white eyes, "Yeah, I bet you can." He said, "Okay M. Kay, you're in. Bring whatever equipment you'll need for the field, but leave you little friends here. I'm sure you'll make new ones when we make planet side."

He nodded to her, while she graced him a find greeting, and turned her back away from them as they left. She scooped up the snake, the boa constrictor, and gave the serpent a soft kiss on the head, "Well my dear, it would seem this is goodbye for now. I may not return, but in my absence, do be gentle to the others, especially Mr. Adams."

* * *

******To Darth Sith'ari: Done. Thanx for reminding me, I just updated Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Thanx, I watch a lot of Family Guy, it's like a role model of funny, random additions to a scene.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Sure, that's fine with me, but what will he say?**

**To alienvspredator5: Really? I thought it was a little bit rushed from my point of view, but if you liked it, then I'm glad you did.**

******Happy 4th of July, everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

"Okay then," Adams began, as the four of them strolled out of the nature preserve hall, "you've got three recruits to join your band of lunatics as you attempt a suicide rescue mission, and only sixteen more hours to spare. Seems as if you'll have everything at a good rate of time to prepare a suicide bomb."

"Shut up, Adams," the Sergeant snapped. Patterson began a conclusion.

"Yeah, I know you're getting what you need without having the trouble of waiting too long to convince everyone and all, but to tell you the truth, it might be a little bit rushed, you're pretty much just picking random people from a crowd here. I mean, you've got a gun techie, a scary butcher, and a nature-lover backing you up," she pointed out. "If you're gonna have real progress down there without getting killed, you're gonna need real soldiers."

"What? Are you saying the specialists I took upon myself to introduce to you aren't good enough?" Freddy complained, "I'll have you know it's very difficult to find a guy who can nail a fly with one blade in one shot."

"True."

"And Jenkins, that guy's got big guns. _Big_ guns. He's got a headset system that helps him aim better on the enemy - an improved heads-up display, an EMP rifle that can make meat explode, and a big, super secret weapon that even I don't know about. Which is pretty odd why I just said that. Anyways, you'll never find another chick who can handle a bow like Miranda, so what's the problem?"

"Those are very good points," Wilson said, "but Patterson's right. I need real soldiers to make up a black ops team for a likely impossible mission on a hostile planet, so can you introduce me to some real legionnaires to talk into recruiting?"

"Well, I guess there are a few tough fighter grunts to talk to on this ship," Freddy said, "there's Anders, there's Howard, there's Jacobs, there's..." - he paused as something caught his attention - "There's Waldo!"

The Zelosian pointed the man in glasses and a red-and-white striped sweater and hat, who yelped and scurried away around the corner. Freddy hurriedly sprinted down the corridor and swung around to the left, only to find an empty hall, with only one bench, and two people holding newspapers in front of their faces. He snapped, _Darn! Lost him again_.

The Sergeant, Adams and Patterson caught up with him, "Freddy, you were saying?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I saw someone I was looking for... erm, never mind. It's not important," Freddy began, "but anyways, if it's a fighter you're looking for, I know just the guy you're looking for. Right this way."

As the Zelosian led them down the corridor and out of sight, Waldo removed the disguise and dropped the newspaper. "Whew! That was close!" He sighed, as the person next to him lowered the newspaper, and turned out to be..._me_. "Martian Scout?"

"What's your problem?"

* * *

On the other hand, other people appear to be endorsing bigger problems then they think. Anakin Skywalker leaned against the wall of their prison cell, while Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli and Ki-Adi-Mundi all sat around, all about as puzzled as he was. But there wasn't exactly a real reason to be puzzled about the situation they were in, it was he who had just gotten them all on the Doc's bad side and into this secured cell.

What they didn't know was the whole exact meaning of this. They knew Dr. Reinvar was mutating the natives of Vendaxa to make them stronger, more fierce, more vicious, and practically better hosts for the Geonosian brain worms to take once they got them, that much they could easily figure out. But there was still a few questions without answers, why would the actual Geonosians have reason to be here, why all this complication and research just to genetically mutate an animal? Was there more to this?

Across from their cell, Commanders Cody and Jet, Captain Rex, Sergeant Hiens and the rest of the twelve clones of their entire group all either stood or sat while they pondered.

"Well, this is quite a predictament we've gotten ourselves in," Mundi said, seated on the floor next to Obi-Wan.

"It wouldn't have to be this way," Luminara replied, "why if Skywalker hadn't punched the Doctor, we might have actually gotten a more comfortable cell."

"Hey. You heard what he said, he had those worms invade Coruscant; that means the Republic, the Senate, and the Jedi Temple are probably all invested right now, and it's _his_ fault," he pointed out. "Aren't you all affected by this?"

"Yes, we all mourn the friends and innocents of the Republic, but it seems no use to declare a fight when your opponent has already won. Dr. Reinvar has a fire base, a laboratory, and a factory with the security of battle droids, Geonosian warriors, and planet natives on his side, wherease we only have the number of sixteen survivors."

"To conclude all that, we're pretty much in deep fodder already, and it would be wise not to make things any worse."

"Oh, I'm afraid it is pointless to attempt eluding that," mentioned a stranger's voice, they all turned their attention to the third cell, where one mand stood behind the barred doors, "you will all be surprised to know that we are already sinking into further trouble as we speak, and it's inevitable."

"And just who are you?" Anakin asked, anxious.

"I am Professor Sergei Richards, Executive member of the Society of Scientific Research; Inquest," the stranger explained, "I came here with my team to study the wildlife of Vendaxa three months ago. Our research was of the upmost importance with this parasite infestation."

"Well Professor, doesn't look like you getting the observation you hoped far, huh?"

"Indeed, so. I've seen too much here, and not exactly what I was looking for to begin with."

"What happened? Where's the rest of this 'team' of yours, anyway?"

"My entire research team? Dead. I'm not sure how it happened, but they all went crazy and one-by-one started killing each other. I didn't have a choice, I had to abandom them otherwise whatever got them would get to me too. I wanted to help them, but there was nothing I could do. They all just went damn crazy."

"What do you think was wrong with them?"

"I don't know, 'jungle madness'? I believe that during the weeks we all spent together, having the humidity beat down on us and being hunted by ferocous creatures was too much for them all. That, or maybe something else is here, buried deep in the jungle. I don't know what, but it seems to effect brain waves, causing a subject to display hostile and aggressive behavior on themselves and those around him, and I also suspect its spreading, because I occasionally hear several commotions from the outside, likely bugs starting massacres on one another."

"So you think it's some type of disease that's causing commotions around this factory?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure, I was captured by battle droids before I could even reach my research facility to study it. Now I feel as if Reinvar has gone mad too, which is he's been attempting to alter nature. It's madness."

"Okay, so that definitely proves the Doc is crazy," Anakin said, smirking as he shook his head, "Now we're definitely in deep fodder."

"Deeper than you think, Dr. Reinvar and the Geonosians have taken over my research facility, and now they'll going to make the infestation even worse."

"How?"

"They not only have the facility, they've stolen my research, and they're planning to alter it to the opposite effect. I was researching an immunity from infection, and a cure to purge the brain worms for good, but now that they have it, they're going to overcome their one weakness..."

"The Cold," Anakin breathed, "You're saying that one of the Doc's plans is to mutate the bugs so the cold won't kill them? Is that even possible?"

"At first, I disagreed, but the lunatic was practicing with the natives, making bigger and more dangerous monsters. One of my associates was killed by a gigantic Boggwart, twice its natural size and twice as vicious. If he can do that to an ordinary Boggwart, then I am forced to believe he can grant the Geonosians immunity from the cold."

"And that'll be the end of it," Obi-Wan concluded, "the Geonosians will unstoppable, and the brain worms will surely conquer the galaxy. They won't be a single system safe, not even the ice-worlds, and this whole infestation war... will be over."

Just as he spoke the final word, the blast doors slid open, and a group of battle droids marched down and stopped between the Jedi and clones' cells. "Divide the clones and the Jedi," the commander ordered its squad, "bring the two Jedi and half the clones to the research facility, Dr. Reinvar has something special planned for them."

With that, the droids collected Anakin, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, Sergeant Hiens, and four more clone troopers, while the others were all left behind, and "escorted" them out of the detention cell area. Leaving Luminara, Mundi, Captain Rex and Commander Jet behind.

* * *

******...**


	14. Chapter 14

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

According to Freddy, the next recommended recruit was actually more suitable for a soldier - in fact, he was described a _real _warrior, which suited the Sergeant's interest just fine. They both entered the gym and sat as the audience with Ahsoka Tano, Issac Boomer, Barriss Offee, Ricochet Adams, Billy Fitzgerald, and Linda Patterson and studied the so called "warrior," whom stood in full space, surrounded by six MagnaGuards.

Wilson observed the lone man in the center of the ring, he was about his own height, wearing half a full suit of light armor - chest plate, back plate and boots, but he couldn't quite make out his head completely, his face was shielded behind a T-visor mask while his head was hidden underneath a long, dark hair fashioned into dreadlocks. So perhaps he couldn't describe him all that much by his appearance, except from what he could recognize this "warrior" was a Mandalorian.

"Well," Ahsoka mumbled aloud, "he looks tough."

"Maybe, but that's not gonna be good enough," Wilson replied, "I need to know what this guy's capable of before I think he's fit for the job."

"Oh, he's fit all right," Freddy explained, "this guy is _amazing_! I see him here almost every and any day, he practically puts himself at risk all the time, although sure the MagnaGuards' staffs are only set to stun, he doesn't hold back. And it's not just this droids he toys with, he spares and fights with anything we've got - heck, we've got a Behemoth all set, but we kinda keep it hidden. Captain Tarkin says we might need it so he doesn't want it broken."

"But do you really think he can take on a Behemoth?"

"I dunno, I tried asking him. I would have said 'Hey, hypothetically could you fight a Behemoth?' - but I couldn't really find the courage to ask him once I got close enough. I tried speaking to him but he doesn't talk, in fact I don't think he talks to anyone, he always gives people that same predatory glare..."

"Much like Sarge's, when you look at him in the eye and you just can't lie?" Adams asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, except if you look in his eye, you're stuck! Meaning he can immobilize you just through eye contact, and it's even more freaky! Man! Whenever I look at him in the eye, my only option is to fall back on the best option of all..."

"What, you drop to the floor and play dead like always, Freddy?"

Both Ahsoka and Barriss gave the Zelosian a curious, confused look - prior to Adams' comment of him. Freddy merely smiled and said, "I'm usually a possum in _Martian Scout_'s stories."

"O-kay..." Ahsoka official felt more weirded out than before, "so this guy, this uh... Mandalorian, does he have a name?"

"Yep, I believe it's... Zane, Zon or something..." he hesitated, "Oh yeah, it's Zhan. Zhan Fray. He's suppose to be a Mando who got dishonored or something. He's actually retired - from what, I don't know, but he's a hunter now."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, a retired Mandalorian is better than nothing, and once a Mando, always a Mando," the Sergeant said, "so I suppose having an ex-Mando hunter in the crew would be quite helpful. May need an experienced tracker."

"No, I mean about him being a hunter - exactly what kind is he? What if he's a Jedi hunter?"

"If that's the case, I might definitely need him with us. If something goes wrong or if we're too late, and one of the Jedi get infected, hopefully I can at least convince him to use knock out force instead of lethal."

"Sarge Wilson, I'm not sure that's such a good idea if you're already thinking of recruiting this guy. I mean, he is wearing a mask, what's he got to hide? How do you know he won't betray you?"

"Relax Tano, I'll have a talk with him to see his motives, but if he tries something I don't like I'll deal with it. What are you worried about?"

"He's Mandalorian," she pointed out, "I don't trust him."

"Heck Tano, yuh dun even know 'em!" Fitz said.

"Oh don't take it lightly, Fitz," Patterson assured, "she probably didn't trust mercs before she even knew us, and now we're in the company of our favorite little couple."

Ahsoka turned her head the other direction to hide her furious blush, especially from Boomer whom was suspicious but didn't understand the meaning of the comment. She mentally sighed to herself, waited as her cheeks changed back to their usual orange color before turning back to face them.

"Anyways, I assure you," the Zelosian explained, "this is going to be an awesome show to watch, even better than the Amazing Mendoza's show."

"Who?" Barriss asked, puzzled.

Ahsoka explained, "Mendoza's the ship's hypnotist, the hypnosis magician, and a lot of other goofy names he calls himself. I've heard he puts on a show occasionally every day, but he likes to look for new volunteers. The catch with him, he likes to embarrass people a little by showing the illusion that he can control you."

"Is it that accurate? Have you ever endorsed it?"

"Yes, but I didn't really see past the illusion - in fact, I didn't believe it until I fell asleep, standing up, when he tapped my forehead without a second thought. Boomer and I will introduce you, if you want."

"I might take you up on that offer."

While they went on about another subject, the Sergeant sighed and returned them to the original conversation.

"Alright, so at least we have something of a background of this character - Fray. He's a exiled Mando who's now a hunter, whatever he hunts exactly in still a mystery, but he has his reasons, such as one for that mask of his, so I'll be sure to -"

"Shh! It's beginning," Freddy announced, pulling a bowl of popcorn from nowhere and began to snack at it, "here it is: Fray verses the MagnaGuards, and we get front row seats, how lucky are we?"

The Zelosian, in his excitement, grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed his face with a mouthful, and even had the politeness to offer some to the others, as only a few accepted his offer.

The Sergeant took a piece of popcorn and turned it in his fingers, "It's show time," he said, popping the piece in his mouth.

* * *

Fray finished cracked his knuckles and clearing the last of the lethargy from his neck, as the six adversary droids stood ready and awaiting for his mark. He sighed consciously to himself, perhaps this would be something of a real challenge considering he was outmatched by numbers and weaponry - MagnaGuards were deadly, but they weren't exactly real oponents, and if he uses the right precision, then this would be a quick "victory".

He crouched, his arms out in front of him, and activated his vibroblades, two sharp knives extracted from his wrist weapon, and with that as the signal the droids' staffs buzzed to life. The stun rods were twirled and rotated in circular motion as they all drew closer to him, the simple "gang up" method. He targeted one, which seemed the fastest and nearest droid assailant, and leveled his vibroblades as he readied for a pounce.

First step; take out their speed.

He leaped and lunged his left blades right into the machine's chest, stomped his right boot atop its own metallic feet, and lifted his left arm, litterally tearing the droid apart. He separated its torso from its legs and tossed both pieces aside, the top would still be active, but the speed was reduced. He hooked his boot underneath its staff and kicked it up to his hand, he spun around and hurled the rod, as it ran through a second droid, pinning it to a stopping wall.

He descended upon the fourth MagnaGuard, eluding its counter strike and launched his armor paddled knee up the machine's chin. Following with a well placed elbow slamming at the back of its head, effectively dissembling the head from the neck. He grabbed the dead droid right before it could hit the floor and tossed it out of the combat area, leaving only two and a half adversaries to go.

Fray turned to the side in a dodge, as the stun rod flew past his dreadlocks, and returned with his extracted vibroblades lunged through the back of the machine's head. He tore the head off and dropped it aside, picked up the dead droid's body in time to slam it down upon the half-droid that was creeping up behind him. He kicked both dismembered droids away and turned to face the final MagnaGuard, apparently the smart one to stay clear during his assault.

It charged at him and swung a kick, which seemed too fast for him to catch, and he fell backwards. However, he quickly maneuvered and curled himself just in time for his feet to catch the floor, he ducked just in time to elude the rod swung at him. He recovered and returned, launching a merciless fist into the machines chest, breaking through the ribcage, and stabbing its heart. He withdrew his vibroblade, which still had the battery stabbed, and watched as the MagnaGuard fell powerlessly to the ground.

Fray gazed at the battery heart and drew it from his blades, holding it in a firm grasp.

* * *

They watched as the Mandalorian studied the droid battery in his hands before dropping it to the ground, guess he didn't see much of a trophy in the machine that much, or so they would guess.

Freddy cast a smile of triumph at them, folding his arms, "So Jack, is he what you've been looking for?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll say yes." The Sergeant replied, nodding his head, "I'm sure I can use a man like him down there, that leaves the only obstacle of convincing him, if he's even interested in black ops."

"Good luck," he wished, as Wilson hopped into the gym area, approaching the Mandalo victor whom stood amongst the rubble of torn apart droids, taking barely a notice or interest in the pile that he turned to face him, standing silent and still as he stopped right in front of him.

"Evening," the Sergeant greeted, as the masked warrior stared at him, remaining silent. "You're the Mandalorian, Zhan Fray... right?"

It was rhetorical question, and both knew it, but Fray didn't fancy the idea of humoring. He simply breathed, his chest rising and falling steadily, and stared at him, the T-visor almost like a gaze at him. Wilson waited for a minute, silent for him to answer, but carried on given the circumstances of silence from the warrior.

"Okay... I guess you're not much of a talker, are ya?" He asked, "Don't have too many friends or people to be verbal with? I'm sure the janitor would have something to say to while he's cleaning this up."

He pointed to the mess of shattered and broken droids, as Fray glanced at them for a second and then stared back at Wilson, his mask expression and gesture unchanged.

"Alright. Anyway, if you don't know me, I'm Sergeant Wilson," he introduced, extending his hand to shake his. Fray simply stared at his outstretched hand, not even raising a finger to accept it. "Okay then. But listen, if you're not aware, the ship will be arriving at the planet, Vendaxa, and it just so happens I'm on a little mission down there. I was informed that you could be a man suitable for a spot in my replacement team. That is, if you're in."

Fray lowered his, taking himself away from eye contact, in some hesitation, he believed. He was expecting this, a mission to Vendaxa was practically suicide, and already some of the people he recruited appeared a little crazy to accept it. After witnessing the Mandalorian's spare with the droids, he actually hoped he was that type of crazy, too. He needed a man like him out in the field, but it's best not to pressure of force anyone.

"Tell you what," Wilson began, handing out a small card, "this has the place and time due for drop to the planet. You can have until then think about, and if you don't wanna go, you don't have to show up. But in spare time, just think about. Okay."

The Mandalorian accepted the card and studied it, and gazed back at Wilson, as he nodded and turned away, leaving him in the solitude he appeared to prefer over this interview. He saw best to let him decide, bothering a Mando was never a good idea, especially if they could easily kick your ass.

He regrouped with the others, who immediately began to shower him with questions. "So, what'd he say?"

"Not a single word," he replied, "but I left him with a desicion, he can tango with it whenver he wants. In the mean time, let's see who else there is. I hope I can find someone as fast as him."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Freddy began, "If you want speed, I know just where to find it."

* * *

******...**


	15. Chapter 15

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars 2**

* * *

"Why, hello young Jedi. So good to see you once again," Mendoza greeted, as Ahsoka, Barriss and Boomer stood in front of the archway to his room, which he had decorated into an old-fashion powder and make-up hall, at least that's what it appeared from their point of view. "Please do come in and have some tea."

Although accepted the invitation along with the others, Ahsoka felt a little nervous being around the Zabrak, carefully watching out for him to make sure he doesn't try anything sneaky or catch her off guard. The last time she encountered the hypnotist he quickly pulled a fast one and slipped her in a trance, to a Jedi it was embarrassing to have ones mind swayed so easily - only Boomer witnessed the event once, and that was in a memory he no longer had, but this time it would be different, Barriss was the one meeting him now.

She couldn't wait to see where this goes.

"So, little Miss Tano," the Zabrak began, "what brings you to my little hole in the wall of this ship? Care for another trip in that deep, dark realm we call the mind?"

The question visibly made her back up a little in caution, "Uh, no thank you... Actually, we were just here to introduce you to my friend, Barriss."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Mendoza," the Mirialan extended her hand to shake his, but instead he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ah yes, I know this is being a great honor, but you must address me more properly," he said, "I am known as... the Amazing Mendoza!"

Boomer rolled his eyes, apparently he has heard him say this many, many times. In fact, after hearing it the second time, Ahsoka was a little more than tired of it too. Even though she had only come to know him, he was found to be quite the drama queen, a man desperate for attention, a show man.

"So, I've heard of you before, you're with entertainment - the magician, right?"

Mendoza gave Barriss a long look, "No! Well yes, if you consider me the magician of minds. I am the most talented hypnotist aboard the ship."

"Hypnosis?"

"Ah yes, hypnosis." He explained, "it's the process of inducing a subject into a sleep-like state, in which he or she will follow suggestions subconsciously. Amazing, isn't it? Hence is why I am called, the _Amazing_ Mendoza."

"I know what hypnosis is," she replied, "I only mean I do not believe hypnosis exists."

_Uh oh.._. Ahsoka thought, now already knowing what comes next. She recalled the last time someone had doubted hypnosis right in front of Mendoza, and he overreacted and snapped a trance over the "non-believer" - of course, the last person to doubt hypnosis was her, and she still shivered from the memory of being a sleepwalker. Although she admit it was better than being infected by a brain worm she still felt uncomfortable being worked like a puppet.

The Zabrak gave the expected reaction, a gasped expression with a spark of mild anger. "I beg your pardon! You deny that of which is true, the power of the mind?"

"No, I mean I have never witnessed it to believe it was true," Barriss said in her defense, "I just do not see any evidence of the possibility, no one I know has ever been apart of this state of mind you talking about."

"Well, you friend certainly has, isn't that right Miss Tano?" Mendoza asked, and then his eyes lit up, "I have an idea. Seeing as though witnessing a real show of my incredible powers in work would help you understand and believe, how's about Miss Tano volunteers to be my subject in a practice show for you?"

"What?" Ahsoka immediately exclaimed, taking another step back, "No way! No. Forget about it."

"What's wrong? The last time you were hypnotized it was apart of the recovery process while you were in quarantine procedure in order to keep you from disrupting Dr. Crowe, and the first time didn't result negatively. You were influenced to anything in public that might embarrass you, in fact it was mostly in surgery and privacy as it is now. What are you concerned about?"

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable letting you mess with my mind again."

"But Ahsoka," Barriss began, "wasn't it your idea to meet Mr..." - she stopped as he gave him a quick glare - "I mean, the Amazing Mendoza? He's a hypnotist whom is trying to prove a point, and he's asked you to be his assistant, Boomer can't do it, and I cannot truly believe hypnosis if I'm the assistant. Right?"

Ahsoka sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. Just" - she turned to Mendoza - "don't turn me into a chicken."

"Never worry, Miss Tano," he assured her, reaching into his pocket, "I have no plans or intentions to humiliate you."

Although reassured, she still felt uncomfortable about this she complied and decided to just let it get over with already. She caught sight of the palm-sized object in the Zabrak's hand, a hypnogazer - with its nine equally sized small lights, one light in the center of its circular surface while eight others surround it.

"Now," he instructed, as the gazer began to rotate clockwise, "just simply gaze into the lights."

Ahsoka gave the device a good observation, her eyes finally gluing themselves to track the light, watching as it rotated without any mention of stopping. The nine lights felt heavy on her eyes, as only eight flash through her eyes and into her mind, snatching every thought to a halt. Her eyes reflected the gazer's magnificent lights, as it invaded her entire vision and mind, slowly stealing away her awareness.

"Sleep... sleep..."

She heard those words but didn't know where they came from, she couldn't see anything past the gazer, she had forgotten where she was, whom she was with, and what she was doing. All she could seem to do was watch the lights and let the mysterious voice caressing her mind. The voice told her to sleep, and before she could think of submitting to that suggestion, her eyelids already began to fall smoothly closed, her eyes never leaving the continuously rotating lights. Her eyes were closed and her mind was blank, only the image of the rotating hypnogazer remained among her imagination.

"Now listen carefully," a mysterious voice told her, silently whispering in her ear, and into her receptive mind, "I want you to search through your mind and browse through your memories. Select something specific you remember, a time or an event, something from memory that you would consider a wonderful thought. Think of a glorious memory from only a few days ago, something that makes you happy."

Her entire mind soon became active on that single command, "Select a good, happy memory," that was what the voice told her to do. She searched through her mind unresisting, looking for the most recent memory she could choose from all others. Finally, she found just the one, she selected a good memory of her time on the _Ark_, just a week ago, about her and Boomer, the day after she awoke aboard the ship.

In solitude with each other and apparently acting on the influence of wine, Ahsoka had gotten closer to the young man that day, closer than she thought she should have. While intoxicated she had shared a slow dance with him, and uncontrollably she even got carried away with the "pretend prom" and actually kissed him. She knew it was against the Jedi Order, and she knew she should fancy it, but her mind was mostly wrapped around the memory, how well her head fit between his head shoulder, how gentle he was while he was holding her, and the very memory of the taste of his lips was enough to make her smile without realizing it.

"Now, when you hear the snap of my fingers," the voice whispered in her ear, "you will dream the reenacting of that memory. You will open your eyes and you will find yourself in the scene of your memory, everything will be exactly as the memory was at the recent time. Your imagination and body will reenact the memory, it will be a dream, a glorious dream, and you will not awaken until I snap my fingers again and bring you out of your trance."

Ahsoka heard a sound just by her ear, the sound of fingers snapping echoed through her entire mind, loud enough that her eyes flew open, sure that she was fully awake. She found herself in her own ship dorm, and when she turned around she saw Boomer, his crutches and bandages missing, he was no longer in his crippled state. She was dreaming back to the memory she had kept safe in her mind.

Her body took charge and led close to him, her arms wrapping around him as her head rested perfectly on his shoulder, she felt both their forms sway lightly from left to right, it was their magical slow dance together. She looked at him dreamily in his curious, green eyes - if she could describe them differently from the last time she would say they were like the eyes of a lost, adorable puppy searching for comfort, and it so happens he found her. She fluttered her eyes and leaned forward, they lips met again in a glorious kiss, both her own lips tingled, a bolt ran down her spine and throughout her entire...

"I command thee, awake," signaled the voice again, and another snap of fingers echoed through her brain, and the dream immediately faded away.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes and her imagination and fantasy vanished from her vision, she found herself holding Boomer - back in his bandages and crutches - as a slow dance partner, her arms hanging around him, and her lips were lightly touching his in that of a kiss. To her ultimate surprise, the trance she had been under was physically active, as it turns out what she thought was only a dream she had actually done it. For the second time, she had subconsciously kissed Boomer.

"Uh..." she murmured, completely loss of words as she backed away from him, her cheeks burning hot as she could only stutter, barely able to figure out what happened.

"Mr. Mendoza?" Barriss asked, "What did you tell her to do, exactly?"

Ahsoka felt ready to sink herself to hide in her boots, or at least make a run for the door to escape this embarrassment. Perhaps her mind might have been fogged and cast under the influence of another but it still felt like her responsibility, it was her happy memory Mendoza had asked for, and she had perhaps exposed herself and revealed a past memory.

"Oh, nothing specifically special, just a little role play," was the Zabrak's reply, which surprised her, "I told her to imagine she was a regular girl on a date at a high school dance, and I told her that Mr. Boomer was her date."

Now the young man's cheeks turned red, as Ahsoka felt her own begin to cool a little, suddenly relieved by her personal thoughts remaining as well. Did she make a mistake, was she just lost in thoughts while the hypnotist spoke to her subconscious? She wasn't sure.

"Why so?" The Mirialan asked again.

"I didn't want to humiliate Miss Tano, so I simply modified her mind to that of a regular, teenage girl on a dream date. I could have said _you_ were her date, but that would just be too awkward - it seemed like a better couple to picture if it were her and Mr. Boomer."

Barriss hesitated, glanced at both the two teenagers and fortunately agreed with him. "I see."

"Yes, now..." Mendoza began, "I am letting you know that I am planning a show at some time tomorrow, and I was wondering to ask if you would be my assistant. Shall we discuss terms?"

"Listen, you two talk about your little agreements," Ahsoka told them, as she and Boomer started for the door, "but we're gonna go."

"Alright, very well... See you two soon another time," Mendoza waved to them out the archway, and before he closed the door, "ta-ta!"

And there they both were again, just Ahsoka and Boomer in the corridor, both very silent about what had just happened in there as they strolled down the hall.

"Well..." Boomer began, "It could've been different, he could've turned you into a chicken, Tano."

Humored she smiled, at least he had the right thing to say to make her feel a little bit better, with a necessary sense of humor. The young man didn't seem all that bother or confused by it, to his belief it was just her acting under the influence of hypnosis, but Ahsoka - it all felt like a close call to her, she actually enjoyed the memory, and she was worried they could have figured it out.

She was practically at Mendoza's mercy just a minute ago, and he could have easily made her spill her secrets to all of them if he wanted, and she litterally wouldn't be able to twitch a finger to stop him - she would sing like a bird, and the thought frightened her and made her more wary of the hypnotist.

As they sauntered down the corridor she gave a quick glance at Boomer, curious about what matter was on his mind. She tried to sense his thoughts, but couldn't seem to penetrate the new coat of will surrounding his mind. She didn't want to force it, the last time she did it was too effective to her desire, it was the reason he had lost his memory, need she be reminded, of that whole mission, of the ordeal and loss, and even of her.

He glanced at her and gave her a kind smile, the type of smile that forgave all faults. She knew it was really meant for her actions under hypnosis in the room, he didn't blame her for anything of fault, but it didn't stop her from blaming herself.

She returned the smile, "What?"

"Well, I uh..." he muttered, "I don't know if it means much but... you're a - you're a pretty good dancer."

He had admitted the very thing that surprised her, it had frightened her a little bit, but she was more than flattered. "Thanks," she replied and turned her head away, as her cheeks turned a soft pink.

* * *

******To alienvspredator5: Well, the first team was composed of an old cargo docker, a taxi-cab, a cowboy, an ex-slave, and a kid - and now this temporary replacement team is of a tech engineer, a butcher, a hippie, a Net-ball player, and (possibly) a hunter. I'm not sure how to describe that better or worse, what about you?**

******To Jokerisdaking & Sith'ari: It's likely Padme will be in the following story, if I can find myself to keep going.**

******To KittyCaterpillar: Well, she's a nature lover who has respect for it all, and he's a hunter who honors his hunt - they _might_ have something to talk about, maybe.**

******To Lefty Blondy: Well, Mando is short for Mandalorian, and in SW history they have a reputation to be warmongers and brutes, which is why they and the Jedi didn't exactly get along. In fact, there is the Mandalorian Wars that prove the point.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

At the moment there were three people who were officially new recruits of the Vendaxa mission, along with one person whom was still questionable, and at the moment the Sergeant, Adams, Freddy and - in a chance to learn more about the pilot - April were on their way to meet the next. They were led into the ship's bar courtyard, which seemed a rather discomfort - it reminded them of the streets of Coruscant, where it was practically crime and gang wars there, almost nonstop.

But it wasn't really the presence of odd-looking strangers or the awful smell that had their attention fixated, it was the Zelosian - whom was carrying a live goat under his arm - that led the way, the animal cried in confusion and curiosity of its purpose of being involved in this recruit search, and to be frank, as they moved down the corridor to the bar, he had everyone else puzzled too.

"Okay, I'm gonna come right out with it and ask," Adams announced, the first among them to crack under curiosity, "what's the deal?"

"Oh, we're heading into the little bar of the ship, they've got a Net-ball course in the courtyard," Freddy explained, "and you see, since Jack's looking for speed, the only _real_ speed you can find on a ship like this are the people of a good game of Net-ball - that's where you use speed, and you can choose from a bunch of roadrunners in there. It'll be great."

"Alright, that's pretty good in giving us a choice to choose out of a dozen, but I meant what's the goat for?"

"Well, you see whenever I come down this hall there's this big animal that shows up to come get me, the last time I wasn't precautions it bit me - and cost me a good pair of pants. So... I'll have this goat as a sacrifice so the animal will take the goat and spare me."

"O-kay, and what exactly is this animal that chases you all the time?"

"Oh, it's a vicious, monstrous akk dog," Freddy explained, setting the goat down on the floor, as it _bahhed_ and began to prowl a little around the strange territory.

"Well, it's no wonder you're being chased by the animal," the Sergeant began, "akk dogs are predators, hunting animals - its their instinct to chase after running prey. If you stood your ground it would get the message and leave you alone."

"Thanks for the tip, but I know what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure I can come up with a logical solution to solve my own problem with..."

The goat's cry interrupted the Zelosian, and drew their attention to the last known place of the goat, only to find no trace of any animals in sight, just a few small hooves being dragged into the shadows... nothing else.

"There, you see? The akk dog took the bait and now I'm free to enter the bar without having an animal chase after me," Freddy crossed his arms, feeling victorious.

"Right on, so" - Adams began - "what about when you _leave_ the bar?"

He opened his mouth but didn't say a word, suddenly realizing the good point and mistake in his victory. He had only evaded it once, but the problem was more complicated than that.

Freddy lowered his head, "Let's just go, already!" He snapped, annoyed, as they continued down the corridor, all the while he scowled in annoyance at his failed attempt to fix his situation.

Along the way, the Sergeant started up a new conversation, and this time he turned to the young woman beside them, "So April, tell us a little bit about yourself. What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, such as your past life before this parasite war - you know, with you and your father, Professor Doug?"

"Well, there isn't much to tell," she explain, "Daddy and I lived under the same roof and I was home schooled, he mostly taught me everything I know; mechanics, surveying, and flying."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Freddy said, "do your arms get tired?"

"Uh... no? I meant fighters and vehicles."

"What about combat tactics?" The Sergeant asked, "You know how to handle a pistol?"

"Yes, he taught me that too. I wanted to perfect my hand-to-eye coordination with a firearm mechanism in order to mark the target with a bull's eye," she explained, "in case when I meet you, Mr. Wilson."

"How so?"

"Daddy speaks very highly of you, with lots of stories to tell - so I thought in case I ever went on a mission I'd want to be more useful than just a pilot."

"Well don't let your father's high talk confuse you, I've just been lucky in the past," Wilson told her, "but let me tell you this... if things runs smoothly with the rescue mission, you'll be extremely helpful to get us outta that mess. Getting down there won't be the hard part, it's getting back up here alive."

"Understood, Mr. Wilson," April replied, as they finally reached the door to the Net-ball bar.

The archway opened up for them, as they stepped into the bar, packed mostly with Weequays and dark-skinned humans, half sat at the bars consuming large amounts of alcohol, while most others were on the Net-ball court, a game was in action. They made their way across the area of drunkards and stood at the side of the large court, watching as both teams wrestled each other over the one ball.

There one was specific player of the game, a human with brown skin, short dark hair, a goatee, muscular arms, and an undershirt coated with sweat - probably due from all the hard effort he had been putting into the Net-ball came. He was rough and vicious as he shoved and knocked a few other players, which was against the rules of Net-ball, but they were all fast, and he appeared the fastest of them all. And it was speed that won him the final score to win the game.

The four of them awed in amazement as they were all equally impressed, just one man had the whole game won from the beginning. Considering how rough and hostile of an attitude he possessed, the Sergeant wondered how he would treat the natives on Vendaxa during the mission, and the speed he had - he was perfect for the new replacement team.

"Who is that man?" He asked, scratching his beard.

"That is the leader of the while Net-ball court, his name is Jerald Marcus," Freddy explained, "or as his whole posy calls him, 'Big Chief'."

"Well, he's badass, I'll give him that," Adams commented.

"Just the kinda guy I could use on Vendaxa," the Sergeant replied and started forward to the group of Net-ball players.

Marcus, or "Big Chief", celebrated for a short minutes with the rest of his posy until he saw the Sergeant, Adams, Freddy and April approach him, and quickly his expression switched from victory to disturbed by uninvited guests. His aggressive and harsh actions towards fellow players on the court were nothing compared to the hateful glare he was giving the four of them.

"Well, well... look wha- we have here, boys!" He called out to the rest of his posy, "If it ain't the Captain's pet... ol' man Wilson."

"There's no reason to be a jackass, son. I'm just here to consult an proposal," the Sergeant said. "I recruiting a few people for a rescue op on Vendaxa, and I've got a few more hours before I deploy, so..."

"Hold up, blue boy," Marcus stopped him, "you talkin' 'bout Vendaxa, the hellhole 'a the galaxy? And now you'se sayin' you're looking to recruit a bunch'a crazy posers to help you out _here_? You crazy, bro!"

"Yeah, he gets that a lot," Adams replied.

"Shut it, Adams," Wilson snapped, "but otherwise, you've pretty much got it clear enough. So what do you say?"

He snickered, "You really think it's that easy? That you can just tell me what you're doin' and I'll just happen to be stupid enough to take that as an answer? That's bullcrap, blue boy - only a bunch of morons would mess with Vendaxa, much like your white boy thumb-sucker."

"Hey," Adams began, taking a few steps forward, "That's a little uncalled for..."

He could barely finish that last word before a well-launched foot kicked him straight in the stomach, knocking the clear wind out of him as he fell back and dropped to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself in ease the pain. Many of Marcus' posy laughed at his suspense, and April dropped to her knees beside him to check on his fallen form, and to assist him back to his feet.

"Alright Marcus, now you're going too far," the Sergeant warned him, "let's be smart and negotiate before things get ugly. I'd hate to have beat down a fellow ship man in an unnecessary fight."

"Yeah, unnecessary but also unfair," he pointed out, "you've got that pistol resting comfortably in yo' pocket, and I ain't trustin' nobody who gets in a fist fight with guns."

As April recollected Adams to his feet, the Sergeant drew his pistol and handed it to her, "Hold this," he told her, and stepped forward to the brutish Net-ball player. "Okay Marcus, how about this? A good old fashioned fist fight, you and me. If I win then you join my team, if you win I'll leave you alone. Fair deal?"

Marcus grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good to me. Okay blue boy, you're on."

They both stood within the imaginary ring and held up their fists, ready to box if need be. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck while the Sergeant simply limbered up a little and stood awaiting his first move. Without warning, Marcus took the first punch and swung his right fist for his head.

He quickly lifted his left arm and blocked as the fist flew off his wrist, and returned with his own fist, only to witness him duck with great speed and send one good punch to his stomach, and a second up his chin. A cheap shot, really, he thought this was going to be a fair fight - he could even hear April, Adams and Freddy disagree with the move.

Wilson quickly recollected himself and kept his arms raised, in case to fend off another attack. Marcus faked a tackle and grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and launched his knee into his gut, almost knocking the complete wind out of him. He pulled him over and kicked his foot around his ankles, tripping him purposely to the floor.

"That was a cheap shot!" Adams protested, taking a step forward, fortunately he was still hanging off of April - he wasn't getting involved.

"He knows that," Freddy told him, "but Jack's doesn't care, as it seems."

Their conversation mattered nothing to the others, as the Sergeant picked himself up and recollected slowly to his feet. However, Marcus didn't give him any time to recover, with a merciless foot he kick him in the face, as Wilson could do nothing but fall backwards and onto the table, braking under his weight.

That concluded things, the fight was over.

The posy laughed and cheered for the victor, while the Sergeant was assisted back to his feet by April and the recovered Adams, Marcus folded his arms and smiled. Despite how some of his pride might have been affected by this, Wilson knew there was no honor or dishonor in fighting dirty, he had only won because he cheated, because he ignored the rules of a fair boxing round.

Marcus spit in his direction, "Well old man, you lost. Now get the hell outta my court," he snapped.

"Oh well," Freddy began, as they started out of the bar, "you probably lost due to the fact he was street fighting, but at least you're still in one piece."

"Yo, hold up!" Called out a new voice, they turned around to find another brown skinned man, a little shorter than Marcus, and without hair at all. He didn't look as vicious or mean as the rest of the posy, in fact he actually looked like the person recommended to speak to out of the whole group. He approached the four and faced Wilson, "This jungle op of yo's, is it gonna be kiss-ass?"

Wilson hesitated for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, it's gonna be a pretty rough ride."

"That's all I need to know." He smiled, and turned to Marcus, "No offense Big Chief, but anyone who could take a beating like that - I'd like to see how good it his on the actual battle field. So, count me in..."

Leaving Marcus with his jaw wide open and a confused without hope expression, he shook the Sergeant's hand and helped escort him out of the bar. "You've got some guts, son, you have a name?"

"Yeah, the name's Pierce..." He introduced.

"Well," Freddy began, speaking out of hearing range, "Maybe we didn't get a Hersey's bar, but a Reese's is just as good."

* * *

**UGH! It has just been exhausting writing this chapter, I won't go into any descriptions but I'll just say I'm glad I'm past this chapter, now I can move on. Hope you liked it.**

**To alienvspredator5: You're welcome, I wanted to give him at least something of a part in the story before I got too far ahead.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thanx.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Well, I never said that but anything's possibility.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Star Wars: the Clone Wars -_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

He sat alone in his quarters, holding a cup of _Shig _he had long kept cached in a small, food stasis pod, and continued to study the card in his other hand, as it was written with the time and place of mission deployment just as Sergeant Wilson had said. At first Fray thought the man was just making one of the many attempts made to bait him into conversation, much like that annoying Zelosian, but the offer he had been given practically changed his entire opinion, and seemed to influence a thought to mind.

It had been too long since he had last seen any action, since he encountered a real opponent, stepped onto the frayed land of a battlefield, and took part in a life or death situation, much like the hunts he use to engage in before this parasitic war. Although it was a mission, whereas he was required to follow orders, mostly the orders of the Sergeant Pantoran, it was still his type of conflict, the type of situation he would like to test himself and others as he took risk at his own life with the creatures he would most likely face.

Vendaxa was a jungle world with several plains and oceans, but the world was too dangerous for anyone to dare explore or colonize into a home, even the Mandalorians would approach with extra caution towards the system, and upon the surface the main advice of survival was to never let ones guard down. The native predators would certainly never give outsiders a chance, in nature one must find a way to survive, otherwise the only option was to end up as some thing's kill. He knew of the dangerous creatures of the planet, the vicious acklays, the mighty boggwarts, the packs of vaux, and likely their most problematic opponents, Geonosians.

He had to admit the bugs were a hostile and dangerous race, they were almost the ultimate prey to all Mandalorian hunters, he wouldn't mind engaging them in battle, a good conflict - a hunt. With their hiveminds and unmatched hostility, their organized yet misguided culture, and the rule of only a single matriarch that commanded their entire planet, they was definitely the perfect prey to hunt, their skulls would make excellent trophies for his wall.

But he could already tell it wasn't a hunting expedition, it was a rescue mission, the only thing that puzzled him was who exactly were they rescuing from the planet - but the most that puzzled him was why anyone would even dare land on Vendaxa thinking it would be safe? He didn't really care, but somehow he should considering whoever they were are the reason he was even coming offered a trip there to begin with. It wasn't like they would stop him, but he wasn't aloud to simply take a ship and go there himself in times of war, especially when he had no care of it to begin with.

Fray sipped down the last of his _shig _and stood from his chair, approaching his desk of weapons as he set the card aside and focused on his current project. He picked up his EE-3 carbine rifle by the handle and pointed it to the wall, testing the targeting laser as a red dot appeared, crawling all along the surface of everything he pointed out.

He withdrew it and began further modifications; he fastened a silent suppressor to the tip of the carbine's barrel, attached an electronic scope mounting, and slapped a Tabanna cartridge within its chamber. With his new modified weapon in hand he pointed it forward once again, in one extended hand, and directed the red dot to the round target.

Fray rested his finger firmly over the trigger and squeezed, launching a clear blast of red, hot plasma without making a sound, and pinned the target directly into its bull's eye and, just as he expected, exploded upon contact.

_Perfect_—

His carbine's modifications were complete, now it was a near-invincible weapon for a hunt. He thought up a name in mind, "_K'uur Kyr'am_" he selected it, which in Mando'a meant "silent death." The ultimate hunting carbine project was complete, according to his opinion, now he could only bear to wait and test its power among more challenging targets. If the option was open, that is.

There was an option, however, the rescue mission on Vendaxa was surely a way to the surface, maybe he could accept Wilson's offer, if it meant he would be able to hunt the creatures of the nightmarish world. It was a very puzzling decision, but if he chooses to accepted and abandons them, it would only dishonor him further. As a true Marauder, he would have to honor the agreement and help as long as he stands at their side.

He holstered _K'uur Kyr'am_ and left the sanctum of his room, perhaps a stroll through the corridors would help him think, and if he should find Wilson he could give him an answer. Decisions...

* * *

On the _Ark_'s command bridge, Tarkin took his spot in front of the windshield and gazed upon the upcoming world, the very location they believe the Jedi had ran to for possible safety. Vendaxa looked rather beautiful from a planetary observation, much like a flower in its system, a rose blooming with life - but every rose has thorns, and Vendaxa definitely had hers.

"Captain, we're coming up on Vendaxa now," Noah announced, "I'm getting some wild readings from the surface, it's teeming with life of multiple varieties."

"That's Vendaxa for you, Noah, a wild world with life beyond any nightmares could comprehend," he replied, taking his hands behind his back. "Now then, can you locate the Jedi from here?—or at least detect any technological homing signals?"

"Yes I can, there's a lot of machinery in progress down there, I'm detecting several machines down there, but... I'm also picking up signal waves from the description that matches a fire base."

"Sir," the lieutenant began, "there's a mysterious source of concentrated heat coming from the surface, it looks like a... hold on. It's moving—It's heading straight for us!"

Tarkin spun around to the windshield to watch a giant, orange sphere of fire flew off the surface and exploded right before his eyes, the light shining violently enough to almost blind him. He turned away from the light, wiping the tears from his sore eyes.

"Noah, report: what was that?"

"That's a blast of concentrated ore compined with melted down materials, usually from an ore cannon of a fire base reactor," Noah explained, "I believe there's one on the surface. It matches the description of a Separatist fire base."

With the accurate news afoot Tarkin only half believed that. The Jedi and their forces did attempt to escape from the brain worm infestation by eluding to the planet Vendaxa, but if the Separatists from the war are present here it only pointed to trouble.

"Noah, get me in contact with Sergeant Wilson. He needs to hear about this."

* * *

"So, you're saying there's a possible droid base on the planet that's owned by the disappearing and suddenly reappearing Separatists?" Wilson replied to the three-foot hologram of Captain Tarkin.

"According to sources, yes, I'm afraid so." The Captain replied, the blue, holographic form folded his arms, "I want you to assemble your team and suit up now. I'm having the pilots prep the dropship for evac and deployment to Vendaxa will be in thiry minutes."

"Copy that, Captain," he replied, just as the virtual specter shimmered and faded away. He sighed, it was time for him to put himself through hell again.

The Sergeant closed his containment capsule, of which he had loaded with the necessary equipment he would need for the rescue mission, and collected it. He sighed after sipping the last of his wine, it might be his last few drops of wine but he still needed a boost one way or another. After dispatching the empty bottle and pocketing a new, fresh on at his side, he started for the door. It slid open, only to reveal the frowning features of Crowe.

"Sergeant Wilson, do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Not so much, you'll have to tell me on the way to the hanger," Wilson told him and headed out of his cubicle, only to have an arm stop him.

"Jack please, you need to hear this—it's important," Crowe demanded, keeping clear and concise, "It's about Boomer..."

* * *

**I AM DEADLY SORRY for such a late update! I mean it! It's just I've been very occupied with school, I'm a senior now and the work I'm doing is very tiresome. I've also been occupied with my novel, at the moment of this update I can accurately inform you that I am not on the eighteenth chapter of Overseer. Once again, TERRIBLY SORRY about the late update, and unfortunately a lot of my other updates are probably going to be just as slow. I hope you all understand, but what I'm favoring more at the moment is my novel. R&R, and enjoy!**


End file.
